Luz na escuridão
by Branca Takarai
Summary: Em todo caminho escuro há uma luz no final, e você, Lily Evans, é a minha luz. UA. Lily/James. 'CONCLUIDA'
1. Capítulo I

**Resumo: Em todo caminho escuro há uma luz no final, e você, Lily Evans, é a minha luz. UA. Fic curta. Lily/James. **

**Nota da autora: Bom, mais um fic que era pra ser curto e que foi crescendo demais xD Mas não deverá longo, porém ainda não posso precisar o número de capítulos. E classificação vai ser M mesmo porque eu sou ousar um pouquinho dessa vez, mas nada de lemon. Algumas vezes, algumas cenas terão que ser repetidas porque o narrador é o James, mas a Lily também contará o seu ponto de vista da situação.**

**Luz na escuridão**

**Capítulo I**

Seria hipocrisia da minha parte dizer que eu nunca tive uma vontade maluca de enxergar. Acostumei-me desde pequeno a 'enxergar' de outra maneira. Com o toque, a audição, olfato. Todos os meus outros sentidos eram bastante aguçados pelo fato de meus olhos não possuírem luz. Mas com certeza não era o mesmo que poder ver as cores, andar por aí sem precisar de uma bengala ou de um cão guia.

Às vezes eu ouvia a voz de alguém e queria saber como essa pessoa era, mas não era possível já que para isso eu tinha que pedir permissão para tocá-la e era lógico que eu não fazia com muita freqüência. Era difícil alguém querer se aproximar de mim. Normalmente o sentimento que eu conseguia inspirar nas pessoas era pena.

Amizade não fazia exatamente parte da minha vida. Amor? Conhecia apenas o amor incondicional que os meus avôs me davam. Eu devia ser muito feio mesmo. Nenhuma garota se aproximava de mim querendo algo. Mas eu não incomodava com isso, de fato. Minha avó dizia uma coisa que poderia parecer bobagem para a maioria das pessoas, mas era uma realidade: Quando tivesse de aparecer alguém, apareceria. Então, para que ficar pensando em coisas que ainda vão acontecer?

Minha mãe morreu durante o parto. Foi um golpe duro para o meu pai. Ele jamais se recuperou por tê-la perdido, mas não me culpava. Mas também não me amava. Ele bebia compulsivamente e normalmente esquecia que eu existia. Quando estava sóbrio, até que era legal comigo. Na prática, fui criado mesmo pelos meus avôs paternos.

A família Potter, proprietária da maior rede de supermercados do país, não era exatamente pobre então eu vivia muito bem. Meus avôs que tinham um costume simples, não gostavam de mansões nem de chamar atenção de ninguém. Então, meio que vivíamos como anônimos. Meu avô acompanhava todos os balancetes mensais dos negócios e tudo mais, mas deixava todo o trabalho de mídia com outras pessoas.

Eu estava no carro com o meu pai no dia do acidente. Ele havia bebido. E muito, diga-se de passagem. Eu apenas ouvi o baque surdo do carro se chocando contra alguma coisa muito grande. Sai praticamente ileso do acidente já que estava no banco de trás do carro com o cinto de segurança. Meu pai morreu no local do acidente. Minha avó diz que ele tinha um sorriso nos lábios, então deve ter ficado feliz ao encontrar minha mãe.

Eu poderia ser uma pessoa infeliz. Cego. Órfão.

Porém, eu não sou infeliz. De que adianta sentar e ficar me lamuriando pelas coisas ruins que aconteceram na minha vida? Eu não vou acordar amanhã enxergando perfeitamente bem.

Só que havia uma coisa que me irritava muito: quando meus avôs resolviam ser super protetores e me tratar como um inválido! Só porque eu não enxergava, não queria dizer que não era capaz de me cuidar sozinho!!! Mudamos-nos para um bairro mais calmo em Londres, o que estávamos antes era movimentado demais e meus avôs tinham medo já que eu ia e voltava da escola sozinho, então, eles arrumaram algo mais próximo do colégio, em uma ruazinha parada na qual quase não circulavam carros.

E eles não me deixaram sair para conhecer o bairro!

"Muito perigoso para você!", disseram.

Como se eu fosse uma criança indefesa de 5 anos de idade!

Por isso que eu escapuli depois que eles dormiram. Não podia levar Aslam comigo para o passeio porque ele era meio barulhento – um ótimo cão guia – mas meio escandaloso (ainda mais quando sabia que eu estava fazendo algo de errado). Claro que já não havia mais ninguém na rua àquela hora da noite, mas eu só queria ouvir os sons da noite, e das pessoas em suas casas.

Andei por um tempo indefinido, e procurei não me afastar muito da casa.

Fiquei feliz ao descobrir que perto da casa havia uma praça. Com certeza Aslam ia gostar bastante de passear por lá. E durante o dia a praça devia ficar cheia de crianças. Eu gostava de ouvi-las brincar, faziam sons de alegria contagiante.

Fiquei algum tempo sentado em um dos bancos, e depois comecei a minha volta para casa. Toquei levemente o relógio especial que usava e já passava da meia noite. Com certeza se um dos meus avôs acordasse, iria fazer um escândalo, então era melhor voltar antes que o bairro inteiro fosse mobilizado.

Empurrei o portão bem devagar, sem fazer qualquer barulho, e me dirigi até a entrada da casa, mas bati em alguns degraus. Franzi ligeiramente a testa. Nossa casa não tinha uma escadaria na entrada. Com certeza eu entrara na casa errada (e bem, a culpa era dos donos por não trancarem o portão).

Virei-me para ir embora, quando ouvi o som de água. Parecia que alguém estava nadando. Curioso, segui o som.

– O que está fazendo aqui? – ouvi alguém perguntar, em um tom exasperado e muito nervoso.

– Ah... – com certeza não fora uma boa ideia. – Desculpe. Acho que entrei na casa errada.

– Como assim você acha? É claro que entrou, seu idiota! – a garota retrucou furiosa.

Parecia que ela estava encolhida dentro da água, como se tivesse medo de que eu estivesse vendo alguma coisa muito ruim. Quase deixei uma risada amarga escapar dos meus lábios.

– Bom, provavelmente eu contei os passos errados e acabei entrando em alguma casa antes ou depois da minha – respondi com simplicidade.

– Passos? – ela repetiu sem entender. A voz dela era bem agradável de se ouvir, e eu queria forçá-la a falar mais.

Eu ergui a bengala que usava para me guiar quando estava sem Aslam e acho que ela compreendeu tudo.

– Ai, que susto – a garota disse em um sussurro, mas que eu consegui captar. – Se você enxergasse com certeza eu estaria em uma situação muito embaraçosa... Mas não estou dizendo que fico feliz por você cego, é que...

– Tudo bem – sorri quando ela começou a se enrolar com as palavras. – Não precisa tentar se explicar.

Ouvi o barulho da água, e depois passos ao redor da piscina. Ela pisava no chão com delicadeza. Com certeza deveria ser bem leve.

– Mas fico curioso para saber o motivo pelo qual você estaria em apuros.

Aguardei em silêncio, a resposta não veio logo, então pensei que ela não iria responder.

– Na verdade, eu tenho mania de nadar quando estou sem sono – ela respondeu, e percebi que estava hesitante. – Pra ficar cansada, sabe.

– Acho que sim – falei um pouco perdido. Não entendia muito bem o que tinha haver com 'pegá-la em uma situação constrangedora'.

– Nadar... Sem nada – foi um murmúrio rouco e eu abri ligeiramente a boca, e depois comecei a rir ao imaginar a situação. – Não é pra rir! – ouvi o pé dela batendo levemente no chão.

– Já se vestiu agora? – perguntei ainda com ar de riso.

– Sim – ela disse emburrada. – Quem é você afinal de contas? Não lembro de tê-lo encontrado por aqui.

Ela não usou o conhecido 'tê-lo visto por aqui', provavelmente não queria me ofender.

– Mudei-me para cá hoje com os meus avôs – expliquei rapidamente. – Eles me tratam como uma criança, e não me deixaram sair para conhecer o bairro então escapuli escondido. Contei os passos até onde fui, mas, como disse antes, devo ter me distraído um pouco. Meu nome é James – estendi a mão para ela, esperando que ela retribuísse o cumprimento.

– Lily – ela murmurou timidamente, tocando a minha mão levemente e senti como se tivesse levado um choque de duzentos e vinte volts.

A mão dela era macia, os dedos finos, as unhas longas. Eu poderia ficar ali a segurando pelo resto da noite. Desejei naquele momento mais que nunca poder ver para observar a expressão dela e saber se ela sentira o mesmo que eu quando nossas mãos se tocaram.

– Seus avôs tinham razão para não deixá-lo sair. É perigo... Para... Para.. – Lily ficou sem saber como completar a frase.

– Para alguém como eu – completei a frase por ela.

– Não foi bem isso que eu quis dizer – Lily murmurou, sem graça.

– Eu sairia de todo jeito – balancei levemente os ombros, displicentemente. – E já estou acostumado a não poder ver o caminho como todo mundo. Às vezes uso a bengala e outras tenho o meu cão guia.

– Faz tempo que você está assim? – Lily perguntou hesitante.

– Nasci assim – respondi com simplicidade.

– Eu nunca lidei com uma situação assim! – Lily exclamou, e sua voz soou confusa. – Em seu lugar não gostaria de ouvir 'Sinto muito!' ou 'Coitadinho! Como dever ter sofrido!'. Então, não sei bem o que dizer ou fazer.

– Diga que irá ser minha amiga – falei em um impulso. Lily ficou quieta, e eu podia ouvir sua respiração irregular. – Você... Poderia me mostrar o bairro, se quiser claro.

– Claro, James – eu tinha certeza de que ela sorria. E não pude deixar de corresponder. Senti que algo muito bom estava começando em minha vida.


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

Era estanho caminhar ao lado de James, como se o conhecesse há séculos. E não fazia nem quinze minutos que ele me encontrara na piscina lá de casa. A conversa com ele fluía fácil entre nós. Era meio raro isso acontecer porque eu sempre fui meio fechada e demorava a confiar nas pessoas. Mas talvez pelo fato da deficiência de James, me apeguei muito fácil a ele. Eu sentia uma afeição muito grande, algo que jamais sentira antes por alguém, ao mesmo tempo um instinto enorme de proteção surgiu também.

– Qual o número da casa? – perguntei.

– Eu não sei. Mas não há escadas, nem piscina... E a cerca é bem baixinha – James disse, após pensar um pouco.

– Ah, é a casa dos Smith! – falei imediatamente. – Parece que o Sr. Smith arrumou um emprego na Itália ou algo do tipo e tiveram que ir embora. A casa fica há duas da minha... Você se distraiu um bocado.

– Eu fiquei pensando na vida – James respondeu com simplicidade, enquanto sorria. Aquele sorriso era de tirar o fôlego de qualquer uma! A boca dele parecia ter um gosto incrível e...

AH! O que estou pensando? Eu acabei de conhecê-lo!!! Com certeza hoje de manhã, quando acordei não me passou nem um pouco pela cabeça que eu iria passear naquela noite pelas ruas desertas de madrugada (de roupão!) com um cara que eu acabei de conhecer, super gato e que queria ser meu amigo.

Era no mínimo, inesperado.

_Eu acordei naquela manhã de muito mau humor porque na noite anterior tive uma discussão bem feia com o meu pai. Ele havia feito uma comunicação na hora do jantar, ou melhor dizendo, jogou duas bombas na minha cabeça: 1° - Eu iria cursar a faculdade de administração e começar a trabalhar na empresa de softwares dele. _

_Definitivamente eu não tenho a MENOR vocação pra ficar atrás de uma mesa, analisando papéis e mais papéis! Eu queria fazer algo mais útil na minha vida. Meu sonho era ser pediatra. Adoro crianças, e nunca consegui me imaginar sem ser dentro de um jaleco branco cuidando daquelas pessoinhas tão indefesas. Por que meu pai simplesmente não joga a porcaria da empresa no colo de Petúnia? Não. Tem que sobrar para a Lily!_

_A segunda bomba com certeza foi mais devastadora: Ele disse que escolheu meu noivo!_

_Simples assim. Virou para mim e disse que meu casamento com um riquinho metido a besta que eu prefiro nem lembrar o sobrenome já estava todo arranjado. Em pleno século XXI!!! Meu pai quer me obrigar a me casar assim que eu terminar a escola e eu disse a ele que se ele continuar com essa ideia absurda vou fugir pra bem longe. _

_Mas ele não escutou e disse que pagaria para ver._

_Com certeza foi por isso que eu acordei de péssimo humor. _

_Por sorte nem meus pais nem minha irmã estavam em casa. Era sábado. Dia de levar Petúnia para torrar dinheiro no centro. Sério. Eu não mereço a família que tenho. _

_Passei o dia inteiro do quarto, pra sala e da sala para a cozinha. Quando meus pais e minha 'adorada' irmã voltaram, me tranquei no quarto e só sai de lá depois que tive certeza de que eles já haviam ido dormir. _

_Eu estava sem um pingo de sono. E resolvi ir nadar um pouco para cansar o meu corpo e distrair a minha mente. Só que eu tinha esquecido o biquíni e realmente não estava com saco pra voltar até o quarto para pegar. Cabeça de vento, eu sei. Resolvi nadar sem nada mesmo. Seria apenas um mergulho. Que mal poderia fazer?_

_Mergulhei e comecei a nadar de uma borda a outra rapidamente, tentando não pensar em nada, a não ser em ir mais rápido que pudesse. _

_Até que eu vi um vulto parado na borda da piscina. Quase me afoguei com o susto que levei e parei de nadar, escorando-me contra a parede da piscina. _

– _O que está fazendo aqui? – gritei exasperada enquanto tentava ver melhor o rosto dele, mas estava escuro demais e eu só conseguir ver o vulto do rapaz. Com sorte estaria escuro demais também para que ele percebesse que eu estava totalmente nua dentro da piscina. _

– _Ah... Desculpe. Acho que entrei na casa errada – o tom dele soou arrependido. _

– _Como assim você acha? É claro que entrou, seu idiota! – mas eu estava furiosa demais para ser enrolada por um mero pedido de desculpas. _

– _Bom, provavelmente eu contei os passos errados e acabei entrando em alguma casa antes ou depois da minha... – o ar dele agora era de displicência. Quem raios era esse garoto afinal de contas. Ousei ir mais para a ponta da piscina, onde ele estava._

– _Passos? – ergui a sobrancelha, sem entender bulhufas daquela conversa._

_Ele ergueu uma bengala que usava para se guiar e então a ficha caiu. Ele não conseguia ver! Por isso os olhos dele estavam fechados. Não era para evitar um constrangimento para mim, mas sim porque ele era cego! _

_Não consegui conter um suspiro de alivio ao constatar isso. _

– _Ai, que susto – murmurei sem nem ao menos me dar conta – Se você enxergasse com certeza eu estaria em uma situação muito embaraçosa... Mas não estou dizendo que fico feliz por você cego, é que... – e quando vi já estava falando uma penca de besteiras._

– _Tudo bem – ele respondeu, compreensivo. – Não precisa tentar se explicar. _

_Fui até a borda da piscina com facilidade, e sai da água. Depois fui até a cadeira na qual deixara meu roupão largado e o joguei por cima do corpo. Amarrei a corda bem firme em volta da minha cintura. Eu sabia que ele não podia enxergar e tal, mas isso não me deixava lá muito confortável. _

– _Mas fico curioso para saber o motivo pelo qual você estaria em apuros – o estranho comentou, atraindo a minha atenção._

_Eu não queria dizer a razão. Era embaraçoso demais! Bom, mas por mais que ele tenha entrado na minha casa sem ser convidado (e ele havia tido uma ótima razão para se enganar) e eu estivesse um pouco aborrecida por ter sido pega em flagrante, ele merecia uma explicação por eu ter sido tão rude com ele. Até chamá-lo de idiota eu chamei..._

– _Na verdade, eu tenho mania de nadar quando estou sem sono – falei totalmente encabulada. E sei que não devia dizer isso, mas era um alivio saber que ele não podia me ver corar. – Pra ficar cansada, sabe._

– _Acho que sim... – ele murmurou franzindo ligeiramente a testa._

– _Nadar... Sem nada – minha voz quase não saiu e tinha certeza de que meu rosto estava nesse exato momento mais vermelho que meus cabelos. E pra minha completa e total surpresa, ele simplesmente começou a rir! – Não é pra rir! – exclamei exasperada._

– _Já se vestiu agora? – ele perguntou, e notei que ele segurava a risada._

– _Sim – murmurei sentindo uma vontade enorme socá-lo, e ao mesmo de mandá-lo continuar rindo porque o sorriso dele era o mais bonito que eu já havia visto na vida. Céus, estava ficando completamente louca! E por um desconhecido, foi por isso que emendei logo a pergunta. – Quem é você afinal de contas? Não lembro de tê-lo encontrado por aqui. _

– _Mudei-me para cá hoje com os meus avôs – o vi franzi a testa, antes de explicar. – Eles me tratam como uma criança, e não me deixaram sair para conhecer o bairro então escapuli escondido. Contei os passos até onde fui, mas, como disse antes, devo ter me distraído um pouco. Meu nome é James – ele estendeu a mão para mim e eu hesitei MUITO antes de aceitar o cumprimento. Não sei a razão. _

_Simplesmente bateu um medo enorme do que eu iria sentir quando meus dedos tocassem a mão dele. Mas eu não quis passar por mal educada, então aceitei o cumprimento e o que eu temia se confirmou: quando nossas mãos se tocaram, senti um arrepio percorrer todo o meu corpo, uma sensação que jamais acontecera antes comigo. _

– _Lily – forcei-me a murmurar o meu nome._

_Percebi que ele estudava a minha mão, e relutou um pouco em me soltar. Será que ele havia sentido o mesmo que eu? Não, não. Está louca, Lily Evans, é oficial!_

– _Seus avôs tinham razão para não deixá-lo sair. É perigo... Para... Para.. – quis mudar desesperadamente de assusto para parar de pensar besteira, e acabei sendo indelicada por não pensar nas palavras. _

– _Para alguém como eu – James completou a frase por mim, e tive vontade de chutar pelo que eu dissera. _

– _Não foi bem isso que eu quis dizer... – tentei remendar, mas ele não se importou muito em me ouvir. _

– _Eu sairia de todo jeito – James tinha um ar de displicência que me deixou encantada. Parecia ter coragem de fazer tudo o que eu tinha coragem, mesmo com a deficiência que ele possuía. Saiu, estava correndo o risco de enfrentar uma séria reprimenda dos avôs e nem assim se preocupava. – E já estou acostumado a não poder ver o caminho como todo mundo. Às vezes uso a bengala e outras tenho o meu cão guia. _

– _Faz tempo que você está assim? – não consegui conter a minha curiosidade, e mais uma vez tive vontade de me bater com um taco de basebol para ver se deixava de ser burra._

– _Nasci assim – James respondeu sem se alterar._

– _Eu nunca lidei com uma situação assim! – eu me sentia totalmente perdida diante daquela situação. Coloquei-me no lugar dele, e eu realmente não iria querer que ficassem com pena de mim. Seria irritante ter que ouvir vinte e quatro horas por dia o quanto eu era azarada por ter nascido sem visão. – Em seu lugar não gostaria de ouvir 'Sinto muito!' ou 'Coitadinho! Como dever ter sofrido!'. Então, não sei bem o que dizer ou fazer._

– _Diga que irá ser minha amiga – Certo. Ele me pegou de surpresa. Eu não esperava um pedido de amizade. Queria mais. Ofeguei com o pensamento. Mas, ele queria ser meu amigo e porque não fazer isso? – Você... Poderia me mostrar o bairro, se quiser claro. _

– _Claro, James – sorri para ele, e não sei bem a razão, mas tive certeza de que ele podia me 'ver' sorrindo e retribuiu de uma forma que me fez perder o restante de ar._

– Lily? – James me chamou com cuidado para não me assustar, mas mesmo assim estremeci ao sentir os dedos dele tocando meu braço. – Você está voando? – ele riu um pouco.

– Desculpe-me – murmurei sem graça. – Estava pensando em algumas coisas.

– Espero que coisas boas – James sorriu, e fez meu coração disparar ainda mais.

– Algumas sim e em parte tem haver com você – AH! Por que eu tinha que dizer isso? O que ele vai pensar de mim? – É que... Foi meio estranho o dia hoje, e ainda estou tentando absorver tudo, sabe? – não dei chance para que ele fizesse nenhum comentário. – Chegamos.

– Obrigado, Lily – James disse, e em um impulso, inclinei-me e dei um leve beijo no rosto dele.

– Boa noite, James – murmurei, assustada pela minha ação, e voltei para casa quase correndo, sem ver qual foi a reação dele ao meu beijo.

**Olá.**

**Foi tão divertido escrever esse capítulo porque a Lily está quase enlouquecendo por causa do James, e eu me divertia pensando em coisas engraçadas que podiam se passar pela cabeça dela.**

**Eu imagino que pela classificação do fic, eu não recebi muitos reviews, mas não vou mudar de M pra outra classificação por isso, até porque esse fic, assim como o outro curtinho, estou escrevendo mais pra mim mesmo (e claro, pra quem tiver gostando da história), por causa da falta de Lily/James, às vezes dá um tédio sem fim xD.**

**Muitíssimo obrigada **_a Luu Prongs, Aline Cullen, Lucy Holmes, Thaty e_ prongs **pelos reviews.**

**Branca Takarai.**


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, de pé, parado no portão. Lentamente levei minha mão rosto, e toquei.

Os lábios de Lily eram quentes, e uma vontade incontrolável de saber que gosto teriam se apoderou de mim. Mas era lógico que eu não iria sair correndo atrás dela. O que ela iria pensar? No mínimo que eu era um cego tarado.

Ela não parecia ter importado com o fato de eu não conseguir ver. Nem demonstrou pena. Parecia que as pessoas pisavam em ovos quando falavam comigo, sempre com medo de fizer algo que poderia me magoar. Mas Lily não. Ela era espontânea e isso me fascinava totalmente.

Com cuidado, empurrei o portão e entrei em casa tentando não fazer barulho. Por sorte Aslam estava preso no quintal. Ele sempre fazia um escândalo quando me via, pulava em cima de mim e latia até não aguentar mais. Certamente, se ele fizesse aquilo àquela hora, eu estava bem encrencado já que meus avôs me pegariam no 'pulo'.

Meu quarto ficava no andar de baixo da casa para evitar que eu levasse um tombo ao subir ou descer as escadas sozinho (pelo menos até me acostumar com a casa).

Joguei a bengala de lado e larguei-me na cama. Por sorte era domingo e eu não teria que acordar cedo. Se bem que, no estado em que eu me encontrava, achava que nem conseguiria dormir.

Eu queria estar com Lily, conversar com ela, poder tocá-la para saber como ela era. Aquilo era meio irônico. Será que era possível eu ter me apaixonado a 'primeira vista'? Ri com o pensamento. Um cego apaixonado a primeira vista. Essa era boa.

De qualquer maneira, eu não tinha menor ideia de que sentimento era aquele, e esperava ter Lily por perto para poder descobrir.

Pensei nela até conseguir conciliar o sono.

Quando acordei na manhã seguinte, senti a língua toda cheia de baba de Aslam no meu rosto.

– Credo, Aslam! – resmunguei irritado. – Precisa me acordar assim?

– Ele está fazendo um favor pra mim, James – ouvi a voz do meu melhor amigo, Sirius Black.

– Ainda é muito cedo, Sirius – resmunguei enquanto enterrava a cara (toda cheia de baba de cachorro) no travesseiro.

– Você que pensa – Sirius retrucou. – Já passa do meio dia.

– O QUÊ? – dei um pulo da cama. – Dormi tanto assim?

– Por que você acha que eu apelei para o Aslam pra te acordar? – Sirius disse e começou a rir. A risada dele parecia mais um latido. Acho que ele era meio cachorro e por isso se dava tão bem com Aslam. – Te chamei um monte de vezes e você nem 'tchum'!

– Eu estava sonhando, mas não lembro mais o que era – murmurei confuso, enquanto tentava me lembrar sobre o que era. – E o que você está fazendo aqui?

– Ora, vim conhecer sua casa nova! – Sirius disse em um tom de 'estou muito ofendido', mas eu sabia ser apenas brincadeira. – E aproveitar a comida caseira da Vovó Potter, é claro.

– Filão de bóia – falei em um tom de riso.

– O que posso fazer se comida é boa? – Sirius disse despreocupado, e com certeza estava balançando os ombros displicentemente. – E você está tão bem humorado. Achei que fosse te encontrar uma fera aqui por causa da mudança.

– Eu conheci uma garota – falei com um sorriso bem maroto, e recebi uma almofada como resposta.

– E só fala agora! – Sirius exclamou e agora estava realmente emburrado.

– Foi hoje de madrugada! – me defendi. – Queria que eu tivesse te ligado às duas da manhã?

– Como é o nome dela? – Sirius perguntou interessado. – É a primeira vez que uma garota te deixa animado desse jeito!

– É que as outras me tratam como um invalido e têm medo de mim! – respondi balançando os ombros levemente, em um sinal de que não me importava nem um pouco. – Não valiam a pena.

– E o nome dela é...?

– Lily – falei e não pude deixar de sorrir com a lembrança do nosso 'encontro'.

– Lily? – Sirius exclamou surpreso. – Lily Evans?

– Ela não me disse o sobrenome dela – estranhei o tom do meu amigo. – Você a conhece?

– Ah, é, a Lily mora nessa rua mesmo... Mas que coincidência! – Sirius estava falando consigo mesmo e me ignorando totalmente.

– Sirius! Não me deixe falando com as paredes!!! – exclamei irritado.

– Conheço sim – Sirius riu de novo. – E ela é bem bonita, sabe.

– Sério? Como ela é? – perguntei curioso. – De onde você a conhece? Você fala muito com ela? E...

– Calma lá – Sirius parecia confuso. – Uma pergunta de cada vez! Vai primeiro dar um jeito nessa tua cara que você ta cheio de baba! E o bafo tá de leão!!!

– Tá nada! – estirei a língua pra ele, em um gesto infantil e Sirius riu.

Nós nos conhecíamos desde pequenos. Éramos praticamente como irmãos. Conheci Sirius em uma festa da família Black, ele estava tentando fugir. Nunca se deu bem com os familiares dele. Eu meio que o peguei quando ele tentava escapar pela janela.

Haviam me dito que tinha uma criança na casa com quem eu poderia brincar e conversar. Levaram-me até a porta do quarto dele, e disseram que eu devia entrar sozinho porque Sirius estava mau humorado. Quando entrei, ouvi o barulho da janela sendo aberta.

Ele se assustou, claro. Soltou inúmeras reclamações (e eu disse que se ele quisesse escapulir, poderia ir que eu não iria contar nada, e ele apenas começou a resmungar que não ia deixar uma visita no quarto, que era falta de educação). E, no final, acabou gostando de ter uma pessoa da mesma idade para conversar.

– Então, de onde você conhece a Lily? – perguntei assim que retornei ao quarto. Pelo barulho, Sirius ficara brincando com Aslam e meu quarto deveria estar uma zona.

– Ela na mesma sala que eu e o Aluado – Sirius respondeu sem rodeios. – Ela é bem popular, sabe.

– Está dizendo isso para que eu perca minhas esperanças? – perguntei amargurado. – O que uma menina bonita e popular pode querer com cego Potter?

– Então, você já tem esperança? – Sirius disse e riu um pouco. Peguei a almofada cheia de baba em cima da cama e lancei em direção da voz dele. – Argh! Baba do Aslam com baba de James!

– Acertei. Bem feito – cantarolei em um tom irritado.

– A popularidade dela pode ser um ponto negativo para você – Sirius puxou a cadeira que estava perto da parede. – O último namorado dela foi o Amus Diggory, o capitão do time de futebol.

– E eles terminaram por quê? – perguntei apreensivo.

– Porque ele tem uns dois neurônios na cabeça – Sirius disse displicente e não pude evitar uma risada. – O que eu quis dizer foi que mais da metade dos caras da escola estão atrás dela, então acho meio difícil ela ficar solteira por muito tempo.

"_Bom, se for pra ela se comprometer com alguém, que seja comigo"_, pensei com um sorriso.

– Eu perguntei se ela queria ser minha amiga e ela disse que sim – falei ainda sorrindo. – Então, já alguma coisa, não é?

– Caramba, você ficou mesmo interessado! – Sirius disse surpreso. – Você nunca demonstrou interesse em estar com uma menina antes e olha que eu vivo dizendo que é perca de tempo viver nesse 'celibato', você nem é padre!

– Já lhe disse o motivo... – fiz um sinal de impaciência. – Não vou ficar pulando de galho em galho que nem você. E, você vai me dizer ou não como a Lily é?

– Será que se eu elogiar muito vou apanhar? – Sirius perguntou em tom de brincadeira.

– Pode apostar – retruquei no mesmo tom.

– Ela é muito bonita. E quem a conhece bem diz que não é só por fora. Como eu não tenho contato direto com ela fica difícil de afirmar isso, então posso falar apenas da aparência dela. A pele da Lily parece de porcelana, parece que vai quebrar se a gente tocar. Os olhos dela são verdes e os cabelos vermelho-fogo, indo até um pouco além dos ombros. Mas, você sabe melhor que ninguém que só vai poder saber mesmo como ela é quando tocá-la para 'ver'.

– É, eu sei, mas não tive coragem de pedir – abaixei os ombros.

– Pois se você quer vir a ter algo com a Lily que seja mais que amizade vai ter que começar a ter mais coragem! – Sirius disse em um tom de incentivo.

– Meninos! O almoço está pronto!!! – minha avó gritou da sala e não tive tempo para dizer mais nada a Sirius.

Durante o almoço meus avôs conversavam sobre as vantagens de ter se mudado para aquela casa, e certamente estranharam por eu não ter resmungado uma vez que fosse quanto a mudança de casa. Era difícil ter que me adaptar a um lugar estranho e novo. Normalmente eu saia esbarrando em tudo até conseguir memorizar perfeitamente onde estava cada móvel da casa.

Mas, daquela vez, eu só tinha a agradecer pela mudança. Não havia sido apenas uma mudança de casa, minha vida também estava mudando.

**Olá. Eu sei que esse capítulo ficou pequeno, mas eu pretendo atualizar logo. Eu devo dizer uma coisa, eu não pretendo enrolar muito xD Então, o James e a Lily devem ficar próximos mais rápido do que em qualquer outro fic meu. **

**Alguém também deixou um review anônimo dizendo que não gosta de NC-17, mas eu não disse que vai ter NC. A classificação M é por causa de uma cena mais quente entre os dois que eu vou colocar, mas não é NC... **

_Adinha Nery: Obrigada. Fico feliz que esteja gostando._

_Lari SL__: Valeu. _

_prongs__: Capítulo postado._

_patilion__: Eu não li não xD Quando eu terminar de escrever essa, dou uma olhada. Não vou ler agora pra não ser influenciada xDDD_

_Luu Prongs__: Acho que não demorei muito xD_

_Luu: Obrigada. Eu não acho lá tão originais xDD Mas fico feliz que você goste._

_Mari M: Thanks. Eu não vou tirar o M não. Pretendo escrever a cena (vai ver que to até exagerando, mas é bom avisar, né?)._

**Beijos.**

**Branca Takarai.**


	4. Capitulo IV

_Nota inicial: Música neste capítulo. Acompanhando meu vicio atual por The Vampire Diaries, a música é da trilha sonora do primeiro episódio do seriado. Quem quiser ouvir enquanto lê o capítulo é só ir em: http:// www .youtube . com / watch ? v = -Azz91fLypk (juntando os espaços)._

**Capítulo IV**

Depois do almoço, Sirius e eu ficamos na sala ouvindo música. Ele era um grande fã de bandas de rock e pop, então sempre me deixava atualizado sobre o que estava tocando. Estávamos ouvindo uma música do The All American Rejects.

E não sei porque, mas a letra fez com que meus pensamentos voltassem diretamente para Lily (se bem que, desde o nosso breve encontro ela simplesmente não saia da minha cabeça).

Talvez Sirius tivesse um pouco de razão; eu estava _um pouco _impressionado. E isso deveria me assustar, mas ao contrário, me deixava estranhamente feliz.

**Hey you**

_Ei, você_

**So you never really found your way**

_Então você nunca realmente encontrou seu caminho_

**Stay true**

_Fique, de verdade_

**Did you ever make it through today**

_Você já conseguiu ultrapassar o dia?_

Era como se eu realmente tivesse encontrado meu caminho depois de conhecer Lily. Sirius com certeza diria que eu estava exagerando muito já que faziam menos de vinte e quatro horas que ela surgira na minha vida, mas talvez pela minha... Eu não gosto da palavra _deficiência_... Pela minha perda de visão, eu tenha os demais sentidos mais aguçados, eu consiga 'ler' com mais facilidade o coração das pessoas.

Claro que o fato de estar impressionado quanto a Lily pode estar fazendo com que essa minha leitura estava exagerada demais, mas, ainda assim, quero acreditar que ela seja como eu penso.

O que eu sentia era como se tivesse a reencontrado, após muitos anos de desencontro.

**Can't you see?**

_Você não consegue ver?_

**I beg and plead**

_Eu suplico e imploro_

**Cause when your eyes light up the skies at night**

_Porque quando seus olhos clareiam o céu à noite_

**I know you're gonna find your way back to me**

_Sei que você encontrará um caminho de volta pra mim_

Estava tão entretido ouvindo a música que demorei a perceber que a campainha havia sido tocada. Imaginei quer era uma das amigas da minha avó para uma visita de domingo, por isso nem me incomodei em sair do lugar, e quase cai do sofá ao reconhecer a tímida voz vinda do lado de fora da casa.

– Boa tarde, Sra. Potter. Desculpe-me por incomodar.

– Lily! – exclamei sem acreditar no que ouvia.

Em meio a minha afobação, tentei ir rápido até a porta para dizer que não era incomodo algum tê-la lá em casa, e quase cai em cima da maldita mesa de centro que estava fora do lugar.

– Fique calmo, James! – minha avó disse preocupada. – Eu não vou expulsar a menina daqui!!!

Eu estava tão ansioso para ouvir Lily outra vez que nem tive tempo para corar por causa do comentário da minha avó.

– Pode entrar, querida – minha avó falou rapidamente, diante da minha demonstração de ansiedade.

Certamente ela estava estranhando aquela minha reação já que eu nunca revelara interesse por alguém antes, mas eu realmente estava pouco me importando com o que iriam pensar.

– Licença – Lily disse em um murmúrio. – Minha mãe fez esse bolo de laranja e como vocês são novos no bairro pensei em trazer um pedaço e desejar boas vindas.

– Obrigada – minha avó com toda certeza estava sorrindo pela educação de Lily.

Mas eu me senti decepcionado. Meio que esperava que ela estivesse ali e dissesse que havia ido até a minha casa para me ver.

Acho bom começar a descer das nuvens e sonhar menos porque o tombo ia ser alto.

– Irei partir lá na cozinha – minha avó disse em um tom gentil. – Enquanto isso, pode sentar-se e conversar com os meninos. Já, já, eu trago o seu pratinho de volta.

Eu tentava localizar onde Lily estava, mas ela permanecia quieta, sem dar qualquer sinal de que havia se aproximado ou não. Mas eu podia sentir o delicioso perfume que ela usava, e ouvir sua respiração lenta e compassada.

Por sorte, minha avó não fez qualquer comentário sobre eu já conhecer nossa vizinha. Com certeza ela iria me sabatinar mais tarde, mas, naquele momento, eu não estava preocupado com a bronca que iria levar por ter saído à noite.

– Oi, James, desculpe por ter vindo sem avisar – Lily disse timidamente.

– Até parece que eu tenho que desculpar alguma coisa – respondi com um sorriso, e esperava que ela tivesse ficado mais aliviada.

– Oi, Sirius – Lily cumprimentou o meu amigo, que eu até havia esquecido que estava ali. – Não sabia que você é amigo do James.

– Quase um irmão, Lily – Sirius falou, e apertei cerrei levemente o punho, sentindo um sentimento o irracional de ciúme se apoderar de mim por Lily estar dando atenção a Sirius. Era ridículo. Ele era meu melhor amigo, já estudava há tempos com ela e eu agindo como um idiota ao sentir ciúmes.

– Imagino que o Remus também – Lily sorriu, e ouvi os passos dela cessarem perto do sofá à minha frente.

– Claro – Sirius respondeu prontamente. – Na verdade, o pai do Remus é o oftalmologista do James.

– Sério? Como o mundo é pequeno, né? – Lily disse espantada.

– Também acho. Quem diria que você fosse ser vizinha de James – Sirius disse em um tom velado, e eu bem que o conhecia e sabia que ele estava se segurando para não rir. Ele tem que ficar rindo do nervosismo alheio. Um dia ele ainda vai cair de quatro por uma garota e aí eu quero vê-lo rir. – Bom, eu não vou poder esperar pelo pedaço de bolo. Tenho coisas para resolver em casa.

– Mas... – abri a boca para dizer que ele mesmo havia me dito que iria passar o dia lá em casa, mas me calei quando recebi um pontapé.

– Vem comigo um instante, James – Sirius praticamente me obrigou a acompanhá-lo até a porta. – Vê não perde tempo e aproveita a tarde com a ruiva!

E, foi-se, sem me dar qualquer chance de resposta.

Baguncei levemente os cabelos, impaciente. O que ele esperava que eu fizesse? Me atirasse em cima dela?

– Lily? – a chamei, para ter certeza de que ela continuava na sala.

– Estou aqui – ela disse, não a ouvi se aproximar e levei um susto quando senti a mão dela segurar a minha. – Vocês parecem ser muito amigos.

– E somos – sorri para ela. Eu tinha que me manter calmo. O perfume dela estava me deixando louco. – Como ele disse, somos como irmãos. Às vezes acho que sou recompensado de outras formas por causa da minha limitação... – fiz uma breve pausa. – Levei um susto quando ele disse que vocês estudam juntos.

– Então... – Lily fez uma pausa que me deixou cheio de expectativa. – Vocês andaram falando sobre mim?

Ótimo. Muito bem, James Potter! Você vai conseguir assustar a menina!!!

– Eu... Na verdade... – Lily parecia hesitante, e isso me deixou mais ansioso ainda. – Também não consegui parar de pensar no que aconteceu...

O tique-taque irritante do relógio de parede da sala pareceu parar quando Lily disse isso. Só poderia ser um sonho. Mas não era. Eu podia sentir a respiração quente dela próximo ao meu rosto comprovando que eu estava muito bem acordado. Por minha vez, mal conseguia respirar.

**When we live between so many walls**

_Quando vivemos entre tantas paredes_

**That I can barely breathe**

_Que mal consigo respirar_

**You say that you just want someone**

_Você diz que você só quer alguém_

**But I'm the only one you need**

_Mas eu sou o único de quem você precisa_

– Prontinho – mas minha avó tinha que quebrar o encanto do momento, e, com pesar, senti Lily puxar a mão, assustada. – Trouxe um suco para acompanhar o bolo.

– Obrigada, Sra. Potter – Lily disse em um encabulado.

– Então, como é o seu nome, querida? – minha avó perguntou em um tom gentil.

– Oh, que falta de educação a minha! – ouvi um leve estalar. Lily devia ter dado um tapinha em sua testa. – Meu nome é Lily Evans. Moro a duas casas desta.

– Evans... – minha avó repetiu lentamente. – Seu sobrenome não me é estranho.

– Meu pai tem uma empresa – Lily esclareceu rapidamente. – Ele vive aparecendo em entrevistas de TV, esse tipo de coisa...

Um silêncio se seguiu e eu comecei a bater o pé impaciente no chão, esperando que minha avó voltasse para a cozinha.

– Sra. Potter? – mas ao invés de minha avó sair, foi Lily quem se manifestou e eu pensei que ela diria já ia para casa (e isso não me deixou nem pouco feliz). – A senhora se incomodaria se eu levasse James para conhecer o bairro? Há uma rua aqui perto em que acontece uma feira todos os domingos e é muito divertido...

Minha avó pareceu hesitar e eu estava pronto para dizer que iria com ou sem a permissão dela, quando ouvi um risinho abafado por mãos.

– Claro, querida, acho ótimo o James ter novos amigos aqui no bairro, assim ele não se sentirá solitário.

– Obrigado, vovó! – falei radiante pela possibilidade de sair sozinho com Lily.

– Por nada, meu amor – recebi um leve beijo. – Divirta-se no passeio – e se retirou para a cozinha.

– Lily, você se incomodaria se eu for só trocar de roupa e pegar minha bengala? – perguntei ansioso.

– É claro que não. Vou esperar quietinha aqui no sofá – Lily disse em tom de brincadeira.

– É um minuto só, não vai fugir! – respondi no mesmo tom.

Não era a primeira vez que eu pensava que daria tudo que tinha para poder ver a expressão do resto dela.

Cerca de quinze minutos depois caminhávamos, lado a lado, pelas ruas pouco movimentadas do bairro. Era um bairro de classe média alta. Meus avôs preferiam esconder de todo mundo que tínhamos dinheiro, diziam que era mais seguro para evitar assalto e sequestros, e Potter não era exatamente um sobrenome raro. Bom, disso eu não reclamava. Seria um porre ter que aguentar seguranças atrás de mim, sem falar que super proteção dos meus avôs já era exagerada sem o perigo de sequestradores.

– Você não me disse o seu sobrenome – Lily disse, de repente, fazendo com que eu voltasse minha atenção para ela. – Tive que sondar com os vizinhos antes de bater à sua porta. Eles devem ter me achado uma enxerida!

– Você também não me disse o seu, soube pelo Sirius – falei confuso.

– Eu não disse o meu porque você não disse o seu! – Lily retrucou como se fosse obvio. – Enfim, tive que descobrir porque não podia simplesmente bater lá e dizer 'Oi, senhora estranha, sou uma das vizinhas e estou querendo levar seu neto para conhecer o bairro!'.

– Ah, então a história do bolo foi tudo invenção pra entrar lá em casa, não é? – falei em um tom arrastado e muito maroto.

– Não... É... Que coisa para se dizer! – Lily gaguejava e comecei a rir por causa do nervosismo dela. Era bom saber que eu não era o único nervoso ali. Senti um leve tapa ser dado no meu braço. – Não tem graça! Se soubesse que você iria ficar rindo as minhas custas não teria ido te procurar para cumprir a promessa que fiz de mostrar o bairro!

– Desculpe-me, Lily! – exclamei exasperado com a possibilidade de ela ter realmente ficado zangada comigo. Tateei o ar até encontrar a mão dela, e a segurei com força. – Eu só estava brincando. Você parece tensa hoje.

Quando nossas mãos se tocaram eu a senti estremecer, e sorri internamente com isso. Eu tinha certeza de que ela sentia alguma coisa por mim, e isso me deixava confiante.

– Você tem razão – Lily disse de repente. – Sobre o bolo ser apenas uma desculpa... Eu realmente não costumo agir assim, James, mas é que... Eu não consegui parar de pensar em você. Com certeza eu não deveria estar dizendo esse tipo de coisa. Nós mal nos conhecemos e...

Eu não permiti que ela concluísse seu pensamento. A puxei para perto de mim e a abracei. Lily ficou completamente sem reação por alguns segundos, mas não demorou a retribuir o abraço.

A apertei com força entre os meus braços, com medo de que ela percebesse o erro que estava cometendo ao se envolver comigo, o cara cego, mas Lily apenas se aconchegou ainda mais contra o meu corpo. Parecia que ela havia sido feita para estar ali, entre os meus braços, protegida de tudo e de todos.

– Eu também não consegui parar de pensar em você – falei após ficarmos em silêncio por alguns minutos. Afastei-me dela e fixei meu olhar sem brilho na figura a minha frente. Lily certamente estava ali, me olhando com os lábios entreabertos, convidativos, e totalmente confusa. – Também me sinto confuso quanto a tudo isto... Sei que eu pedi apenas sua amizade e...

Lily colocou um dos dedos sobre os meus lábios, impedindo-me de continuar.

– Então vamos descobrir juntos – ela murmurou docemente. – Vamos descobrir juntos o que está acontecendo conosco. Temos todo tempo para isso.

Sorri e ela apertou minha mão com mais força.

Continuamos o caminho até a rua onde acontecia a tal feira, de mãos dadas o tempo todo. Recolhi a bengala já que Lily me guiava. Ela descrevia minuciosamente cada detalhe das casas, das pessoas, das ruas.

– Onde nós estamos indo exatamente? – perguntei curioso.

– Ao Beco Diagonal – Lily respondeu prontamente. – Parece um lugar saído dos livros de História, sabe? Parece que estamos no meio da Inglaterra medieval.

Lily estava feliz, e eu mais ainda por poder estar com ela. Sei que isso soa piegas, mas é a verdade. Não vou perder tempo em fase da negação, dizer que não gosto dela não vai me levar a nada. Também não consigo definir com exatidão o que sinto por ela, mas como Lily disse, teremos tempo para descobrir.

Estranhei quando entramos em um bar. Não íamos para uma rua?

– Essa é a entrada especial para o Beco Diagonal – Lily disse, percebendo a minha confusão. – É como se só quem soubesse a passagem secreta pudesse entrar, sabe?

Ela explicou que ficava por trás de uma parede de tijolos, e que havia uma combinação para a porta se abrir. Normalmente essa entrada era mais utilizada por turistas, mas como era a primeira vez que eu ia até lá, ela resolveu me levar pela entrada especial.

Quando passamos pela 'passagem secreta', eu já pude ouvir as exclamações de alegria das crianças e a conversa em tom elevado das pessoas. Estavam todos muito animados.

A medida que avançávamos Lily contava o que estava sendo vendido em cada loja, e o que havia nas barraquinhas de comida. Também descreveu o parque de diversões no qual as crianças se divertiam e a aérea em que um mágico estava fazendo truques para as pessoas.

– As casas mantêm o estilo arquitetônico das casas do século passado e as pessoas usam roupas típicas – Lily dizia animada. – Na verdade, tudo começou com uma rua só, mas hoje várias e várias fazem parte. É um verdadeiro complexo, mas a principal rua é o Beco Diagonal.

–Jamais imaginei que existisse um lugar assim em Londres – falei admirado.

– Eu também não – Lily falou prontamente. – Foi uma surpresa agradável quando me mudei para este bairro. O Beco é divulgado mais para turistas. Os ingleses não imaginam o que estão perdendo, não é?

– Com certeza – murmurei um pouco confuso por causa dos sons.

– Você está bem, James? – Lily perguntou preocupada. – Quer ir embora? É muito barulho, né? Eu devia ter pensado nisso antes...

– Eu estou bem – sorri rapidamente para tranqüilizá-la. – Já, já eu me acostumo com os sons.

Lily pareceu duvidar da minha afirmativa, mas não retrucou.

– Quer tomar um sorvete? – perguntou após algum tempo.

– Claro – respondi e ela me levou até a sorveteria, que segundo ela, ficava quase na esquina do Beco.

Entramos, e percebi que houve um silêncio momentâneo, e confesso que não entendi muito bem a razão disso.

Lily me deixou em uma mesa, e foi fazer os pedidos.

– Como ela pode estar com um cego? – ouvi uma pessoa murmurar próximo a mim.

– Deve ser alguma coisa de caridade – outra pessoa. – Evans gosta desse tipo de coisa.

– Ela pode estar com qualquer pessoa da escola. Não entendo como pode estar passeando de mãos dadas com um inválido!

E esses foram os melhores comentários. Eu tive que me segurar para não levantar e sair dali o mais rápido possível. Com certeza todas aquelas pessoas eram conhecidas de Lily da escola e estavam perplexas por ela estar andando comigo para cima e para baixo naquela tarde.

– Pronto – Lily disse enquanto ocupava o lugar vago a minha frente. Eu conseguia saber onde ela estava exatamente pelo perfume dela. – Daqui a pouco vão trazer os pedidos e... – ela parou por um segundo. – O que você tem, James? Parece furioso e triste ao mesmo tempo.

– Diga-me sinceramente, Lily – falei pausadamente, não aguentando aquela dúvida que se instalara na minha cabeça. – Você está comigo agora, me mostrando o bairro e tudo mais, por pena?

– Como é? – Lily exclamou exasperada.

– É que... Que as pessoas estão fazendo comentários – murmurei sem muita firmeza na voz.

– E você se importa com o que os outros dizem? – Lily retrucou em um tom de decepção. – Não pensei que você fosse esse tipo de pessoa.

– Não é isso! – apressei-me em dizer. – É que em parte, eu dou razão a eles.

– E por isso acha que eu estou aqui por pena? – Lily retrucou no tom mais frio que já usara comigo antes, e devo confessar que doeu ouvi-la falar daquele jeito. – Pode ter certeza de que eu sinto várias coisas por você, James Potter, e nenhuma delas se assemelha a pena. Se você pensar assim então é melhor parar qualquer coisa por aqui e...

**No don't**

_Não, não_

**Don't you ever let a piece of me down**

_Nunca deixe um pedaço de mim cair_

**Cause time won't**

_Porque o tempo não irá_

**Get back when I'm never around**

_Voltar quando eu não estiver por perto_

– Não! – exclamei desesperado, e imediatamente comecei a tatear a mesa em busca das mãos dela, mas Lily devia estar tão brava pelo que eu disse que estava com os braços cruzados. Ao me ver procurando desesperadamente por suas mãos, resolveu me tocar. – Desculpe-me. É que todo mundo ficou calado quando entramos, certamente são conhecidos seus e estão todos surpresos por uma garota popular como você estar andando com um cego por aí e...

– Quem lhe disse que eu sou popular? – Lily perguntou confusa.

– Sirius – esclareci.

– Ah, claro, estudamos juntos. – Lily murmurou pensativa. – James, às vezes eu esqueço que você não consegue ver.

– Esquece? – repeti surpreso.

**If it's me**

_Se for de mim_

**That you don't need**

_Que você não precisa_

**When the lights go out tonight I know**

_Quando as luzes se apagarem esta noite, eu sei_

**You're never gonna find your way**

_Você nunca encontrará seu caminho_

– Na maioria das vezes você usa o óculos escuro e tal, mas tem horas que você olha na minha direção com tal intensidade que parece que está me analisando – Lily explicou, e percebi um quê de timidez em sua voz. – Não pense que é pena, não fique se colocando em lugar inferior a mim só porque eu posso enxergar...

– Lily! – uma voz estranha exclamou antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca para responder. Senti as mãos de Lily ficarem geladas e apertarem as minhas com mais força. – Imaginei que fosse te encontrar aqui!

– E se eu soubesse que você iria me procurar eu certamente teria ido para outro lugar – Lily disse totalmente contrariada, mas a pessoa apenas deu uma sonora gargalhada. **– **Não tem graça alguma, Amus.

Ah, então era o ex-namorado dela. Por isso Lily estava tão irritada.

– Vamos dar uma volta, Lily, eu preciso explicar algumas coisas – Amus disse em tom de confiança irritante.

– Não está vendo que eu estou com um amigo? – Lily retrucou após um suspiro de irritação.

– Tenho certeza de que ele pode se virar sozinho e achar o caminho pra casa. O que não vai faltar é gente querendo fazer uma caridade – Amus respondeu indiferente, e Lily não chegou a retrucar porque eu simplesmente perdi a paciência que ainda tinha, e acertei um soco certeiro na cara do idiota medito a besta!

A sorveteria voltou a ficar em silêncio.

Muito provavelmente estavam todos surpresos por eu ter acertado o alvo. Ora, meus outros sentidos eram mais aguçados devido à falta da visão, e eu podia saber perfeitamente que aquele imbecil estava de pé ao lado da mesa.

– Você vai se arrepender por isso, cego – Amus ameaçou furioso.

– Não tenho medo – respondi indiferente.

– Vamos, James – Lily murmurou assustada. – É melhor sairmos daqui.

Ela tremia muito, e por isso achei melhor não contrariá-la.

– Desculpe-me, Lily... – falei assim que saímos da sorveteria.

– Pare de me pedir desculpas, James! – Lily pediu nervosa. – Amus mereceu o soco, mas eu achei muito perigoso, ele poderia ter revidado e muitos amigos dele estavam na sorveteria.

– Como eu disse, não tenho medo.

– Você é teimoso, James – Lily murmurou preocupada.

– Não vamos discutir por causa disso, está bem? – perguntei em um tom gentil. – Ainda tem muito que você quer me mostrar, não é?

E, de mãos dadas, continuamos o passeio.

**Soon when I get you I won't let you go**

_Em breve, quando eu te pegar não te deixarei ir_

**Nota da autora: Olá. Atualização relâmpago xDD Como eu já disse, estou muito animada quanto a esse fic, me divirto muito enquanto o escrevo (apesar de ser um verdadeiro desafio porque além do James ser cego, é homem, e eu tento não ser romântica demais na narração).**

**O próximo capítulo, **_**talvez**_**, saia no domingo... Vou fazer o possível, mas não posso prometer.**

_Patilion: O capítulo ficou bem maior dessa vez. Eu vou ler o seu fic sim, mas primeiro tenho que terminar de escrever esse xDD_

_Luu Prongs__: O James nunca conheceu uma menina como a Lily. As meninas que se aproximaram dele foi porque sabiam que ele tem dinheiro, e a Lily gosta dele pelo que ele é e isso o deixa encantado xD _

_Aline Cullen__: Que bom que você ta gostando porque dá um trabalho danado narrar do ponto de vista de um homem._

_Lucy Holmes__: Obrigada. Adoro escrever cenas dos dois juntos, e nesse eu procurei caprichar xDD_

_Adinha Nery: Eu também adoro o Sirius! Ele é meu personagem favorito, atirei o 5° livro na parede depois do que aconteceu com ele... E no fic ele apóia mesmo o James, quer que o amigo seja feliz e considera a Lily a garota ideal para o James._

_Lari SL__: Eu sempre imagino o James como um apaixonado incorrigível xDD_

_Ninha Souma__: Bom, como eu disse, não vai ter NC, até porque, como você, não gosto quando esquecem da história só pra ficar arrumando jeito de colocar NC em todos os capítulos..._

_Madame Prongs: Postado xD_

**Beijos.**

**Branca Takarai.**


	5. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V**

Duas semanas se passaram desde que Lily e eu nos conhecemos, ou como eu preferia dizer, nos reencontramos. Sirius vivia dizendo que eu era um piegas apaixonado, mas eu não estava nem aí pra o que ele falava. Contanto que ele não falasse nada sobre meus sentimentos na frente de Lily, estava tudo bem. Eu não queria assustá-la, nem pressioná-la.

Nós nos encontrávamos todos os dias. Às vezes ficávamos apenas sentados na calçada em frente a minha casa conversando, outras íamos até o parque levar Aslam para passear e repetimos, nos dois domingo que se seguiram, o passeio até ao Beco Diagonal. Eu sentia que Lily gostava de estar comigo, mas não conseguia estender com exatidão até que ponto ela queria realmente estar comigo, se apenas como um bom amigo, ou como namorado.

Por mais que ela tenha dito naquele dia na sorveteria para eu não me sentir inferior a ela, não tinha como impedir que meus pensamentos ficassem obscuros quando eu tentava encontrar alguma justificativa para que Lily aceitasse a minha companhia. Sempre quando saímos juntos ela era abordada por diversas pessoas, e Lily sempre era gentil e atenciosa com todos.

Naquela tarde, após sair da escola, resolvi que iria buscar Lily na dela. Claro que seria uma tarefa árdua já que eu teria que pegar o metrô e depois caminhar por dois quarteirões até a escola. Meus avôs teriam um colapso se soubessem o que eu estava pretendendo fazer.

Eles surtaram totalmente quando souberam que eu saí à noite. Tive que contar como havia conhecido Lily já que dei bandeira no dia em que ela foi levar o bolo para me tirar de casa.

Mas eu precisava fazer isso. Mostrar para mim mesmo que eu conseguia ir ao encontro de Lily, mesmo sendo privado da minha visão. Que eu podia fazer coisas que as demais pessoas faziam. Com certeza, se eu pudesse ver, estaria indo buscá-la na escola todos os dias, e eu imaginava que ela fosse gostar disso já que era uma demonstração de afeto e saudade.

Por mim, eu estaria com ela vinte e quatro horas do dia, porém, eu não queria ser 'grudento' e, por isso, não ligava o tempo todo para nos encontrarmos.

Embarquei no metrô sem grandes problemas. As pessoas hoje têm bem mais consciência de que é preciso realizar algumas adaptações para que as pessoas que possuem necessidades especiais. No meu caso, como eu não posso ler o que está escrito nos telões de aviso de embarque e desembarque, uma voz no alto falante informa os metrôs que estão chegando e saindo. Também, a cada vez que o transporte parava em uma estação, era dito pelo sistema de som que parada era aquela.

Quando eu me dirigia para a saída do metrô, porém, uma pessoa mal educada e apressada, passou por mim a toda velocidade. Acabei caindo e machuquei um pouco o cotovelo, nada sério, mas minha roupa ficou manchada de sangue. Com um pouco de dificuldade consegui me levantar e continuar o caminho.

Normalmente, com Aslam, esse tipo de coisa não acontecia. Provavelmente as pessoas se assustavam porque ele era um pastor alemão enorme. Apesar do tamanho, ele era um cachorro hiper dócil. Mas eu preferi não levá-lo comigo para me guiar naquele dia porque seria muito ruim fazê-lo ficar parado dentro do metrô.

Fui perguntando no caminho, e por sorte encontrei pessoas legais que indicaram tudo direitinho.

Meu horário de aula era um pouco reduzido, e por cheguei ao colégio ainda com folga. Fiquei perto do portão de saída, para que ela me visse assim que saísse.

Estava esperando, ansioso, quando uma pessoa parou do meu lado.

– Oi – era uma garota, e tentando parecer 'sexy' pelo tom de voz, mas só pelo perfume dava pra saber que ela era bem vulgar. – O que faz perdido por aqui?

– Eu não estou perdido – respondi vagamente.

– Que pena – ela disse enquanto colocava mão sobre o meu ombro. Torci levemente o nariz. – Eu poderia ajudá-lo a se encontrar.

– Agradeço – falei a contra gosto. – Mas, como eu já disse, estou bem onde quero estar.

– O meu nome é Rebecca Adams – ela se apresentou. Tive vontade de responder: Eu perguntei? Mas fiquei quieto. Ela devia ser parente dos Adams, uma milionária família de industriais de Londres, e muito provavelmente conhecia o meu avô. Por isso, foi puxar conversa comigo. – E o seu?

– Você não sabe? – retruquei indiferente.

– Adoro caras que se fazem de difíceis – ela murmurou, e segurei a mão dela no ar para impedir que ela passasse a mão pelo mesmo rosto.

– James? – e gelei totalmente ao ouvir a voz de Lily.

Larguei Rebecca de uma vez e a ouvi exclamar chateada qualquer bobagem.

Fui em direção da voz de Lily, e sorri quando ela tocou minha mão. O perfume dela era inconfundível.

– Eu estou conversando com ele, Evans! – Rebecca exclamou furiosa. – Não se intrometa.

– Poupe-me, Adams – Lily respondeu em tom cansado. – Não estou a fim de ter que aguentar mais uma cena de inveja sua.

– Inveja? Eu? – Rebecca começou a rir escandalosamente. – Você que tem inveja porque o Amus terminou com você por minha causa! Além disso, eu sou uma líder de torcida muito melhor que você!!!

Lily deixou que um suspiro de irritação escapasse de seus lábios, e me puxou levemente pela mão.

– Vamos, James, não vale a pena ficar ouvindo isso – Lily disse deixando uma Rebecca escandalosa e revoltada para trás. – O que veio fazer aqui? – perguntou assim que estávamos distantes, e parou para conversamos.

– Eu vim te buscar – respondi confuso pelo tom dela. – Você não está feliz em me ver?

– Não é isso, James, é que quando eu te vi com a Rebecca...! – Lily exclamou nervosa.

– Você ficou ciúme? – não conseguir conter um sorriso ao fazer a pergunta.

– Como é convencido... – Lily murmurou na tentativa de fugir da pergunta.

– Ela é insuportável – respondi para tranquilizá-la. – E o perfume dela me deixou enjoado.

– Eu fiquei com ciúme sim – Lily disse em um tom tão baixo que eu achei que tivesse ouvido errado. Eu tentei formular uma resposta, mas minha voz havia se perdido no caminho até a boca.

– James! – e Siriu resolveu aparecer, tirando qualquer chance que eu ainda tivesse naquele momento para responder. – Como é que veio parar por essas bandas?

– Metrô – balancei levemente os ombros.

– Espera aí – Lily exclamou exasperada. – Você veio de metrô? Sozinho?!

– Cheguei inteiro – outro balançar de ombro.

– Nem tanto – foi a vez de Remus se meter onde não era chamado e deve ter apontado para o meu braço machucado porque imediatamente Lily segurou e começou a exclamar que aquilo ia infeccionar e não sei mais o quê.

– Não vão surtar só por causa de um arranhão! – exclamei emburrado.

– Arranhão?! – Lily retrucou exasperada. – Sua blusa está empapada de sangue!!!

– Exagerada – balancei levemente a cabeça, após um suspiro.

– Teimoso! – Lily estava ficando nervosa, talvez fosse melhor parar de contrariá-la.

– O amor é lindo, não é, Remus? – Sirius perguntou após um suspiro fingido. Senti meu rosto arder, e a respiração de Lily ficou irregular.

– Eu... Eu vou buscar o kit de primeiros socorros no carro – Lily murmurou totalmente sem jeito.

– Muito obrigado, Sirius – resmunguei quando ouvi os passos dela distantes de nós.

– Por nada – ele disse todo animado.

– Você NÃO está ajudando! – retruquei irritado.

– É claro que estou! Não estou, Remus? – Sirius perguntou em um tom de inocência que enganaria a qualquer um que não o conhecesse.

– Quem você acha que ficou mais sem graça? – Remus comentou despreocupado.

– A Lily tava mais vermelha que o cabelo! – Sirius exclamou após uma gargalhada.

– Isso não tem graça! – falei entre os dentes. – Vocês estão fazendo pouco caso dos meus sentimentos!!!

– É claro que não, James! – Sirius disse em um tom calmo, e eu estava para avançar nele e dar um soco tão forte quanto aquele que acertei no tal de Amus. – Alguém tem que dar um empurrãozinho... Estão loucos pra cair um nos braços do outro.

– Então deixa a gente resolver isso sozinhos! – exclamei emburrado.

– James, mudando um pouco de assunto – Remus talvez tenha percebido que eu havia me exaltado demais com o rumo da conversa. – Meu pai quer saber pra quando pode marcar a consulta com aquele especialista japonês...

– Eu já disse que não vou para o Japão nem Estados Unidos nem qualquer outro lugar! – resmunguei enquanto cruzava os braços sobre o peito.

– Mas, James, essa operação pode...

– Eu não quero saber, Remus! – falei enfático. – Não quero me apegar a uma esperança e depois a operação dar errado.

Ouvi Remus soltar um suspiro inconformado, mas não tentou continuar o assunto porque Lily estava voltando.

– É melhor eu fazer esse curativo no carro, James – ela disse enquanto puxava a manga da minha camisa para ver o ferimento.

– Já disse que não foi nada.

– E eu já disse que não vou discutir com você! – Lily cantarolou, provavelmente para não berrar comigo. – Vocês querem carona?

– Ah, não, não – Sirius apressou-se em dizer. – Eu e Remus temos que ir até a biblioteca para procurar um livro. Vamos fazer aquele trabalho de literatura, sabe?

Que mentira deslavada! Até parece que Sirius Black ia colocar os pés dele dentro de uma biblioteca!!! Com certeza o Remus iria fazer esse trabalho sozinho. Mas, fiquei quieto. Lily não conhecia Sirius o suficiente para saber que ele estava mentindo para nos deixar sozinhos (de novo, diga-se de passagem).

Despedimos-nos dos dois rapidamente, e fomos até o carro de Lily, onde o motorista nos esperava.

No caminho para casa, senti as mãos de Lily fazendo o curativo no meu braço agilmente e estava doendo mais do que eu imaginava que fosse doer, mas é claro, não demonstrava isso já eu havia dito que não tinha sido nada demais. Pela dor, porém, dava pra imaginar que era um corte fundo.

– Você tem jeito, Lily – murmurei, na tentativa de fazê-la falar, já que ela parecia aborrecida comigo.

– Eu queria fazer medicina – Lily disse em um tom quase inaudível. – Mas, meu pai é contra.

– Por quê? Muitos pais ficariam orgulhosos! – exclamei confuso.

– Eu queria me especializar em pediatria – Lily estava com a voz embargada, e tive que me segurar para não abraçá-la. – Mas meu pai diz que isso é besteira, um sonho inútil e que eu devo cursar administração para dar continuidade a empresa dele.

– É lógico que não é besteira, Lily – falei em tom de apoio. – É o seu sonho. Você tem que lutar por ele.

– Não é tão fácil assim, James – Lily terminou o curativo, e estava arrumando a caixinha de primeiro socorros, provavelmente sem me encarar. – Meu pai é muito rígido. Ele acha que o que ele diz é lei... E eu não tenho coragem suficiente para desafiá-lo... Pelo menos, não ainda.

– Como assim?

– Por enquanto é melhor eu fingir que está tudo bem – Lily esclareceu. – Mas se meu pai continuar insistindo naquela história de noivado...

– Noivado? – repeti, sem ter a exata noção do quanto meu rosto perdeu a cor diante da possibilidade dela estar noiva.

– É, ele enfiou na cabeça que quer me casar com alguém aí – Lily retrucou emburrada. – Mas eu não quero nem saber disso.

Não consegui dizer nada, e durante o resto do caminho não puxei assunto. A possibilidade de que o pai de Lily pudesse obrigá-la a casar ainda martelava na minha cabeça. Ela dizia que não iria aceitar, mas ao mesmo tempo, ela parecia ter muito medo do pai. Ela seria mesmo capaz de enfrentá-lo?

– Mark, pode parar aqui na frente da casa de James – Lily disse ao motorista. – Vou cumprimentar a Sra. Potter, e talvez demore um pouco. Caso a minha mãe pergunte por mim, o que eu acho difícil, diga que eu fiquei aqui.

– Sim, senhorita – Mark respondeu prontamente.

– Vó! Cheguei! – gritei enquanto largava a mochila de lado, depois de entrar em casa. – Vovó?

Mas não houve resposta.

– Acho que ela saiu – falei para Lily, que continuava perto da porta. – Talvez ela tenha ido comprar alguma coisa que está faltando.

Lily continuava quieta, o que me deixava muito incomodado.

– Lily? – a chamei hesitante.

– Estou aqui – Lily murmurou em um volume bem baixo.

– Está preocupada? – perguntei preocupado.

Nessas horas eu me sentia mais no escuro ainda. Não saber o que ela estava fazendo, qual era a sua expressão.

– Estou só pensando... – ela disse lentamente. – É a primeira vez que ficamos realmente sozinhos, desde aquele dia lá na piscina.

Isso era verdade. Eu nunca fui à casa da Lily porque o pai dela era meio severo e não gostava muito de pessoas estranhas na casa (e não me estranhava esse fato depois do que ela me disse no carro), e como eu não queria trazer problemas para ela, acabávamos ficando aqui em casa (onde meus avôs estavam sempre dele olho – eles já haviam percebido meu encanto por Lily e tinham medo que eu fizesse algo de errado, como se eu fosse ter coragem) ou então indo para a praça ou para o Beco Diagonal, onde havia sempre muita gente.

– Onde o Aslam está? – Lily perguntou, nitidamente querendo mudar de assunto.

– Talvez no meu quarto – respondi casualmente. – Provavelmente dormindo já que não pulou em cima de mim quando eu gritei. Vou até lá dar uma checada se não me quarto não virou uma baderna.

– Eu vou com você – Lily disse prontamente, e me virei na direção do som dela, surpreso. –Ah... É que... Eu quero perguntar uma coisa, e a sala não é o melhor lugar, a sua avó pode chegar a qualquer momento... A não ser que você se incomode.

– Não. Claro que não – falei ainda confuso e meio preocupado com o que ela queria perguntar.

Segui para o quarto, ouvindo os passos lentos de Lily atrás de mim. Ora, eu não sei porque eu estava tão nervoso! Íamos apenas conversar. Estamos no século XXI! É normal as pessoas conversarem no quarto ou em qualquer outro lugar da casa.

Empurrei a porta lentamente, esperando que Aslam pulasse em cima de mim, mas nada aconteceu.

– Hum, ele não está aqui – murmurei bagunçando o cabelo.

Ouvi os passos de Lily pelo quarto. Torci levemente o nariz e desatei a rir.

– Do que está rindo, James? – Lily perguntou, também com um ar de riso.

– Você está analisando o meu quarto todo! – falei ainda rindo. – Por isso queria entrar aqui.

– Também – Lily respondeu, enquanto sentava-se na cama. – É arrumadinho, para um quarto de um garoto.

– Minha avó tem mania de limpeza – fiz um sinal de impaciência. – Eu bagunço e ela vem, e coloca tudo no lugar!

Lily ficou quieta outra vez. Eu já estava prestes a perguntar o que estava acontecendo, quando ela quebrou o silêncio.

– Eu sempre me perguntei, James, por que você nunca quis 'me ver' – ela disse e percebi que ela estava muito decidida do que ia falar.

– Bom, você sabe que eu uso minhas mãos para isso – respondi tentando demonstrar calma.

– E você nunca teve curiosidade? – Lily perguntou ressentida.

– É claro que sim, Lily! – exclamei rapidamente. – Mas... Achei que você não iria gostar.

– Vem até aqui, James – Lily murmurou carinhosa.

Fui até a cama, e tateei para poder ocupar o lugar vago ao lado dela.

Senti as mãos quentes dela segurando as minhas e com cuidado, ela colocou uma das minhas mãos em seu rosto.

– Eu quero que você me toque... Que me conheça, James – sussurrou.

Demorei um pouco a acreditar que ela realmente iria deixar que eu a tocasse. Lentamente comecei a 'passear' pelo rosto dela, memorizando cada traço. Meus dedos estavam trêmulos, frios, contrastando com a pele quente, corada, dela.

Lily fechou os olhos quando subi a mão para tocar as sobrancelhas dela.

A senti estremecer quando toquei os seus lábios.

Lábios carnudos.

O nariz era fino e bem desenhado.

A pele lisa, sem qualquer tipo de marca. Como Sirius dissera quando a descrevera, parecia que iria quebrar se o toque fosse mais firme.

Lily levou uma das mãos ao meu peito, segurando minha blusa com força entre seus dedos trêmulos.

– James... – e sussurrou meu nome de um modo que quase me fez perder completamente o controle.

– Você é linda, Lily – murmurei, extasiado pelo que sentia.

Ela segurou a minha mão que ainda estava em seu rosto, e a desceu lentamente pelo seu pescoço até chegar ao colo, bastante farto. Senti que ela começou a abrir os botões da blusa do uniforme da escola, e guiou minha mão até um dos seios, encoberto pelo sutiã.

– Me toque, James – Lily sussurrou em minha orelha.

Obedeci prontamente. Lily suspirou mais forte quando comecei a fazer círculos lentos no seio encoberto, que não demorou a ficar rijo em minha mão.

Não consegui me segurar mais, e como se fosse um imã, fui atraído diretamente para a boca dela.

Lily pareceu ficar surpresa pelo beijo, mas não demorou a entreabrir os lábios e permitir que minha língua invadisse a boca dela.

Tá, eu sei que é meio estranho dizer que aos dezoito anos eu nunca havia beijado ninguém. Mas eu realmente não tinha qualquer interesse antes de conhecer Lily. Ela despertava em mim sensações que eu jamais pudera imaginar que existissem.

Mas eu não estava preocupado com o quão inexperiente eu era sobre o assunto 'beijo'. Eu estava beijando Lily Evans, a garota que sem que eu soubesse como, entrou no meu coração de um jeito irreversível e que iria ficar lá para o resto da minha vida.

O beijo começou de um jeito meio desajeitado, nossas línguas pareciam lutar uma contra a outra, procurando o melhor jeito para se satisfazerem, e eu estava ansioso demais, por isso o beijo era quase violento e insano. Aos poucos, pareceu se transformar, consegui me conter mais e beijá-la lentamente, cheio de paixão e ternura.

Lentamente, fiz com que Lily acomoda-se melhor na cama, e inclinei meu corpo contra o dela, e a senti estremecer entre os meus braços.

Certo. A situação agora estava se tornando _um pouco _perigosa. Nós dois, sozinhos no meu quarto... Na minha cama...

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Lily afastou-se um pouco, mordiscou levemente meu lábio inferior e voltou a me beijar.

Tá. Azar se tudo isso aqui é perigoso. Quero mais é brincar com fogo!

Senti quando uma das mãos dela deslizou para baixo da minha camisa, e ela começou a me arranhar levemente, arrancando muitos suspiros meus. Lily estava realmente conseguindo me enlouquecer, tanto que eu já podia sentir uma resposta do meu corpo, que tremia de excitação.

Se continuássemos trocando beijos e provocações daquele jeito, nós dois iramos sair bem queimados.

Bom, e considerando que não entrava uma brisa que fosse pela janela entreaberta e o quarto estava se assemelhando a um caldeirão com água fervente, não duvido nada que nós dois entrássemos em combustão há qualquer segundo.

Era tão bom tê-la perto de mim, tocá-la, beijá-la. Eu poderia passar o resto da minha vida daquele jeito.

De repente, uma vontade louca de gritar: 'Eu te amo, Lily Evans!', se apoderou de mim, mas ficaria para depois, eu não iria desgrudar meus lábios dos dela por nada naquele momento. Sentir o meu calor se misturando ao dela, era algo totalmente indescritível. Era o meu paraíso particular.

Senti o corpo de Lily inclinar-se ainda mais para trás, e eu afundei na cama, em cima dela. O corpo dela parecia chamar o meu completamente. E eu não conseguia negar qualquer pedido que fosse.

Ar? Uma bobagem naquele momento.

Eu já havia perdido completamente a sensatez. A pele de Lily, seu cheiro, sua pele, seu calor. Tudo me embriagava por completo.

Ouvi Lily gemer baixinho, contra a minha boca, e isso me deixou ainda mais excitado para continuar.

Eu precisava dar um basta naquela loucura, antes que fizemos algo que realmente iríamos nos arrepender profundamente depois.

Mas eu não conseguia me afastar dela. Eu não queria me afastar.

– James!

Mas a voz da minha avó, vinda da sala, fez com que eu praticamente pulasse para o lado oposto do quarto.

Minha respiração estava totalmente irregular, bem como a de Lily.

– Você está no quarto, querido? – os passos estavam cada vez mais próximos.

– Minha avó não vai gostar... Nós dois sozinhos aqui – consegui balbuciar com um pouco de dificuldade.

– Eu... Vou me esconder no banheiro – Lily sussurrou em resposta.

Minha avó entrou sem qualquer cerimônia no quarto. Eu sentei-me rapidamente na cama, e fingi estar interessado em um livro que deixara largado por ali.

– Fui levar Aslam para dar um passeio – minha avó disse animadamente. – Ele estava muito ansioso. Chegou cansado e foi direto para a casinha dele dormir. Vou precisar ir ao mercado aqui perto comprar alguns tomates para fazer um molho para o jantar. Você se incomoda de ficar sozinho?

– Pare de me tratar como se eu tivesse três anos de idade – resmunguei sem erguer a cabeça.

– É só preocupação, querido – balancei levemente a cabeça, resignado. – Eu volto logo – ela virou-se para sair, mas parou no meio do caminho. – Você está tão vermelho. Está com febre? – ela colocou a mão na minha testa, e me esquivei rapidamente.

– Não é nada – falei, embolando as palavras. – Só... Está muito calor... Vou já tomar um banho e com certeza ficarei melhor.

– É, você tem – minha avó murmurou em concordância. – Está muito quente mesmo.

E saiu do quarto resmungando sobre o clima.

Deixei que um longo suspiro escapasse de meus lábios enquanto largava-me na cama.

– Lily? Ela já foi – falei, e logo ouvi a porta do banheiro ser aberta de maneira tímida. – Ela vai já sair de novo.

– Eu ouvi – Lily murmurou, nitidamente sem graça pela situação. Eu não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer. Por mim, poderíamos continuar de onde havíamos sido obrigados a parar. – James... Desculpe-me... Eu não devia ter pedido para você me tocar daquele jeito... Realmente não sei o que me deu e...

– Não tenho nada o que desculpar! – a interrompi rapidamente. Levantei-me, e fui em direção da voz dela, em passos firmes. – Não me arrependo de nada do que fiz. Eu sei que o que eu vou dizer pode destruir tudo o que conseguimos construir nesses dias, mas não consigo mais refrear meus sentimentos por você... – fixei meu 'olhar' no rosto dela. Lily deveria me observar com uma expressão surpresa. – Eu te amo, Lily. Não sei como esse sentimento começou, mas se você acredita em amor à primeira vista, ou no meu caso após ter escutado a sua voz pela primeira vez, pode ter sido assim...

Esperei. Podia ouvir a respiração irregular de Lily. Ela estava surpresa. Eu sabia que estava me arriscando demais, mas não conseguiria mais estar ao lado dela, e não beijá-la, não abraçá-la.

Soltei os ombros, que estavam tensos. Ela não sentia o mesmo.

Entretanto, no segundo seguinte a esse pensamento, Lily me abraçou e, sem qualquer aviso, colou seus lábios nos meus. Um beijo roubado por outro. Muito bom.

Mas o beijo não foi longo e ousado como o primeiro. Foi gentil, carinhoso.

– Eu também, James – Lily sussurrou assim que nos separamos. – Eu também te amo! – o sorriso dela deveria estar tão grande quanto o meu. – Eu sei que parece loucura, que nós mal nos conhecemos e...

Coloquei um dos dedos sobre os lábios dela, e fiquei surpreso quando senti um leve beijo ser depositado ali.

– Pra mim, é como se tivéssemos nos reencontrado – murmurei, e Lily aconchegou-se entre os meus braços.

– Agora eu não quero ir para casa – Lily disse em um tom de brincadeira.

– Nem eu quero que você vá – falei sorrindo.

– Mas sua avó vai te matar se me pegar aqui – ela retrucou, ponderada.

– Ah, eu sempre fui muito certinho – fiz uma careta. – Acredita que esse foi meu primeiro beijo?

Lily deixou uma sonora gargalhada escapar.

– 'Tá... Fingirei que acredito.

– É verdade! – resmunguei ofendido. – Eu nunca tinha me interessado por garota nenhuma antes. Terei que treinar para beijar direito...

– Se você aprender a beijar melhor do que já beija... Estarei perdida! – Lily exclamou parecendo preocupada, e foi minha vez de rir.

Depois que minha avó saiu, acompanhei Lily até a porta. Antes de ir, ela me deu mais um beijo de tirar todo o meu fôlego.

– Até logo – ela murmurou, a testa encostada contra a minha.

– Até sempre – sussurrei em resposta.

**Nota da autora: Oi. Eu realmente tentei atualizar no domingo, mas vocês não fazem ideia do quanto esse capítulo deu trabalho... Eu acho cenas de beijo as piores de escrever, então me imaginem na frente do PC escrevendo uma cena de beijo narrada por um cara que é cego? Surtei totalmente. Mas consegui terminar, e espero que não tenha ficado muito ruim.**

**Estava fazendo as contas, e esse fic deve ter mais dois ou três capítulos.**

_Lari SL__: O James está muito apaixonado xD E o sentimento é totalmente recíproco. Mas, você sabe que eu sempre coloco um pouco de dificuldade na vida do coitado. _

_Mylle Evans__**: **__Uma pessoa sumida! Pensei que você tivesse sem tempo pra ler, e fico feliz que esteja acompanhando o fic. E você anda tão má quanto antes... Adora ver os pobres sofrendo. _

_Lucy Holmes__: xD Nah, a fic será curta mesmo. Eu tenho uma outra que é pra ser longa em andamento, mas ando sem muita inspiração pra ela, mas uma hora ou outra vou ter que voltar a escrevê-la. _

_Madame Prongs__: É, né, e eu até teria atualizado mais cedo se o site tivesse colaborado, mas resolveu dar problema..._

_Ninha Souma__: O Sirius escapou de novo xDD Imagina, Sirius e biblioteca xDD _

_ prongs__: Sem problema xDDD O Amus mereceu o soco por ser tão metido. Falar nele eu até tinha planejado um dialogo do James e da Lily sobre os motivos que a levaram terminar com ele, mas esqueci xDD Fica pra outra oportunidade._

_Adinha Nery: Lily mostrou mais coisas pra ele xDD E o James gostou muuuuito._

_Vanessa S.__: Será que ele é noivo misterioso? Obrigada pelo comentário xD_

**Beijos.**

**Branca Takarai.**


	6. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI**

_**Lily.**_

Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar no que havia acontecido entre James e eu. Com certeza eu havia sido uma louca por pedir que ele me tocasse daquele jeito.

Não havia sido nada premeditado da minha parte. Eu realmente sempre quis saber o motivo pelo qual James jamais pediu para me 'ver', e nunca havia dito oportunidade de perguntar.

A minha intenção era que ele tocasse o meu rosto, e quando percebi já estava tremendo de prazer pelo toque intimo em um dos meus seios. Logo me vi ansiando por mais, e James pareceu perceber isso e me beijou.

Só a lembrança dos lábios quentes e doces dele me faziam tremer, e uma vontade maluca de voltar até a casa dele e pedir outro beijo, se apoderava de mim.

Larguei-me na minha cama, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Jamais imaginei que pudesse me sentir daquele jeito, tão viva! Era como se eu tivesse encontrado uma parte de mim que estivera perdida, e agora eu estava completa.

E não me incomodava em absoluto o fato de James não enxergar. Às vezes eu até me sentia mais segura porque realmente não me achava nada bonita (apesar de todo mundo dizer o contrário). Eu me considerava uma pessoa comum.

E James...

Bom, ele _é _perfeito.

Não só por fora, com aqueles cabelos terrivelmente (e charmosamente) bagunçados, os ombros largos, a boca carnuda e totalmente deliciosa de se beijar.

Mas, o que mais bonito nele, é o coração. James vê através do seu coração.

E pensar que nossos corações batem juntos!

Estou tão feliz que poderia até sair cantando na rua, gritando aos quatro ventos que James e eu estávamos apaixonados.

E o que me impressionava nele também era a força de vontade que ele possuía. James tinha tudo para ser uma pessoa carrancuda e fechada. Ao contrário disso, ele é alegre e espontâneo. E o sorriso dele... Me deixa totalmente zonza.

Resumindo a ópera: Eu realmente não o mereço. Mas sou egoísta demais, e o quero para mim.

Uma das coisas que me deixava mais impressionada era a capacidade que ele tinha de andar por aí como se realmente estivesse vendo o caminho. Eu sei que ele conta os passos para todo lado que vai e por isso sabe exatamente onde pisar, porém é, de certo modo, assustador o modo como ele fixa seus olhos em mim. Sinto como se ele estivesse lendo o fundo da minha alma.

– Onde você estava, Lily? – meu pai entrou no meu quarto, de repente e sem bater, fazendo com que eu quase caísse da cama.

– O que está fazendo em casa tão cedo? – retruquei confusa.

– Não me responda com outra pergunta – me encolhi quando meu pai vociferou entre os dentes.

– Eu estava na casa de um dos nossos vizinhos – expliquei rapidamente. – A família Potter... Se mudaram para cá há pouco tempo.

– Sua mãe me disse que você tem passado muito tempo com o garoto cego – meu pai disse com desdém.

– O nome dele é James! – exclamei furiosa pelo modo como meu pai se referiu a ele.

– Um cego sem eira nem beira – eu simplesmente odiava aquele tom de sarcasmo. – Sabe aquele ditado: Diga com quem andas, que te direi quem és? Cairia muito bem. Ele não vai conseguir nada da vida e você irá no mesmo caminho se continuar escolhendo _amizades _tão bem assim.

– James é muito melhor que qualquer outro rapaz! – falei sem me importar com a raiva do meu pai. – Ele é mil vezes melhor que o senhor!!!

Eu esperava qualquer reação dele, menos a que se seguiu. Meu pai levantou a mão, e desferiu um tapa tão forte contra o meu rosto que eu fui ao chão por causa do impacto.

Segurei as lágrimas. Eu não ia ser fraca. Eu apenas havia dito a verdade: meu pai não me amava.

Fiquei lá no chão, sem conseguir esboçar reação alguma. O que eu podia fazer? Levantar-me e começar a gritar como uma menina mimada?

Ouvi a porta do quarto ser batida com violência quando meu pai saiu.

Não chorei nem depois que ele saiu. Sentei-me na beira da cama, e toquei levemente o lugar onde ele batera. Estava ardendo e muito vermelho.

A vontade que eu tinha era de sair correndo dali. Procurar James e ficar com ele o resto do dia (e da minha vida, se fosse possível). Mas eu não queria incomodá-lo com meus problemas.

Era incrível como eu estava ultra feliz e meu pai conseguiu estragar isso em menos de cinco segundos. Não deveria ser nenhuma novidade pra mim. Ele sempre conseguia me deixar triste.

Depois de alguns minutos, fui tomar um banho e tentei me concentrar nos exercícios que os professores haviam passado como dever de casa. Mas na minha mente só tinha lugar para uma pessoa: James Potter.

Pensei em ligar, mas depois achei melhor não fazer isso. Não fazia nem duas horas que havíamos estado juntos. E eu sei que pode parecer exagero, mas eu já estava morrendo de saudade.

– Lily? – batidas na porta fizeram com que eu parasse de dar voltas em círculos pelo quarto.

– Emily! – exclamei, feliz, assim que abri a porta e vi que era uma das poucas amigas que tinha. Nós estudamos juntas por muito tempo, mas meu pai me transferiu para aquela escola do outro lado da cidade depois que a empresa começou a faturar mais. – Fazia tempo que você não vinha me ver! – reclamei.

– Pois é – Emily encolheu os ombros. – Minha mãe não tem estado muito bem de saúde.

– É grave? – perguntei preocupada.

– Agora ela já está melhor, mas o caso ainda inspira cuidados – Emily disse e esboçou um sorriso para me tranquilizar. – Foi um infarto.

– Meu Deus! – exclamei assustada. – Vocês devem ter passado por maus bocados.

– Você nem imagina – ela balançou levemente a cabeça. – Mas realmente já estamos bem melhor. Só que eu tive que arrumar um emprego, né? Pra ajudar nas despesas de casa.

– Sério? Onde? – perguntei interessada. Seria ótimo arrumar um emprego de meio expediente e não depender mais da mesada do meu pai.

– Uma lanchonete lá no Beco Diagonal – Emily respondeu prontamente. – Hoje é meu dia de folga. Não é um lugar muito grande, mas bem aconchegante.

– Nossa, deve ser ótimo – falei, sonhando com a possibilidade de conseguir algo para mim também.

– Estão precisando de outra pessoa – Emily disse de repente. – Se você quiser, posso falar com o dono.

– Você faria isso? – exclamei muito animada com a possibilidade.

– Eu acho que seu pai não iria gostar muito – Emily disse após refletir um pouco.

– Estou pouco me importando com o que gosta ou deixa de gostar! – torci o nariz, irritada. – Por que não vamos até lá agora? Teria algum problema para você?

– Não, nenhum problema – Emily sorriu. – E podemos ir conversando.

– Então, eu vou só trocar de roupa.

Em menos de quinze minutos já íamos rua abaixo, em direção do Beco Diagonal. Emily e eu íamos conversando sobre assuntos mais amenos que não envolviam nem a doença da mãe dela nem o caráter ditatorial do meu pai.

– Você quer trabalhar aqui? – o dono da lanchonete parecia muito surpreso por eu ter me candidatado ao cargo. – Como garçonete?

– É um trabalho como qualquer outro, não é? – perguntei tentando não ser grossa. As pessoas pareciam me discriminar por causa do meu pai. Bem, eu não os culpo por não gostar muito do meu pai, mas não podiam descontar suas desconfianças em mim! – Tenho certeza que vários outros estudantes como eu também querem um trabalho de meio expediente.

– Sim, sim, mas eu nunca imaginei que uma Evans fosse precisar... – o homem parou a frase no meio, e ficou pensativo. – Bem, se você quer tanto, então o emprego é seu.

Não pude evitar que um sorriso surgisse em meus lábios. O salário não era lá grandes coisas, mas pelo menos eu não ficaria dependendo de ninguém.

– Quando eu posso começar? – perguntei ansiosa.

– Amanhã mesmo – o homem respondeu e nos mandou sair da sala em seguida.

Abracei Emily que ficou totalmente se graça pela minha reação.

– Nossa, você deve mesmo estar querendo ficar a maior parte do tempo fora de casa – Emily disse, sem jeito, e com um breve sorriso.

– Você nem imagina – murmurei encolhendo os ombros.

Não continuamos o assunto porque eu realmente não queria jogar meus problemas na cabeça de outra pessoa que já tinha seus próprios problemas.

Fomos a algumas lojas para nos distrair. Até que Emily parou em frente a uma só com roupas masculinas.

– O aniversário do meu namorado é hoje – ela disse timidamente. – Eu não sei bem o que comprar pra ele.

– Bom, no seu lugar, eu compraria um perfume – sugeri. – Sabe, um bem cheiroso pra você poder ficar pendurada no pescoço dele – acrescentei com um sorriso malicioso e Emily ficou mais vermelha que meu cabelo.

– Não brinque, Lily! – ela exclamou encabulada.

Comecei a rir, e a ajudei a escolher o presente. No final das contas, acabou sendo uma blusa vermelha, com alguns detalhes, bem bonita na verdade, mas achei um tanto cara e Emily teve que dividir em três vezes.

Quando voltávamos para a minha casa, vi James andando do outro lado da rua, sendo guiado por Aslam.

Só em vê-lo meu coração ficou a mil por hora e a lembrança do beijo retornou como um furacão em meus pensamentos.

– O que foi, Lily? Você 'tá parecendo um tomate – Emily perguntou preocupada.

– É... – murmurei sem jeito. – Aquele rapaz... Do outro lado da rua... Na verdade, estou apaixonada por ele – falei, pela segunda vez, verbalizando o que há tempos vinha sentindo. – Ele é novo no bairro.

– E você já disse pra ele? – Emily perguntou ansiosa.

– Disse – não consegui conter um sorriso ao lembrar das coisas que James havia me dito. – E ele sente o mesmo. Mas, meu pai... – balancei levemente a cabeça. – Ele acha que James é um pé rapado que não tem onde cair morto, e não me quer perto dele de jeito nenhum. E olha que ele acha que nós somos apenas amigos.

– Mas pelo jeito que seus olhos estão brilhando, parece que você não vai mesmo ficar longe dele – Emily comentou com um sorriso. – Por que não vai até lá falar com ele?

– É tudo tão novo pra mim, Em – falei um pouco nervosa. – Eu simplesmente não sei como agir perto dele, sabe.

– Realmente essa é nova – Emily disse lentamente. – Lily Evans não sabe como agir diante de um garoto.

– Estou falando sério! – exclamei aborrecida.

Olhei para onde James estava, e me surpreendi ao vê-lo com o rosto virado exatamente na minha direção. Pouco depois Aslam atravessou a rua praticamente correndo, e arrastando o dono atrás.

– O que foi, Aslam? – James perguntou exasperado. – Pra que essa pressa?

Aslam quase me derrubou ao pular em minhas pernas.

– Oi pra você também, Aslam – murmurei acariciando o pastor alemão.

– Lily! – James exclamou surpreso. – Por isso ele veio desesperado desse jeito – e sorriu.

Corei, e Emily riu ao ver isso.

James franziu a testa levemente ao ouvi-la.

– Estou com uma amiga, James – expliquei rapidamente. – O nome dela é Emily.

– Muito prazer, Emily – James disse, cordialmente, estendendo a mão para ela. – Meu nome é James.

– O prazer é meu – Emily respondeu ao cumprimento. – Sabe, Lily, por que não saímos nós quatro hoje?

– Ah... Não sei se é uma boa ideia – falei após ponderar um pouco. – É o aniversário do seu namorado, ele pode não gostar.

– Que nada! – Emily fez um sinal de impaciência. – David adora sair em grupo. Ele irá gostar de conhecê-los.

– Hoje é aniversário do namorado da Emily, James – expliquei a ele. – E ela está nos convidando para sairmos juntos.

– Nós vamos a uma pista de patinação no gelo e depois jantar em algum lugar lá perto – Emily acrescentou. – Lily me disse que o pai dela não aprova muito a amizade de vocês então ela poderá dizer em casa que vai sair comigo e ele não vai fazer nenhum escândalo.

Olhei alarmada para James, e vi que ele ficou bastante pálido com a informação.

Emily percebeu que havia falado demais, e tentou ensaiar uma desculpa, mas James logo sorriu, o que a fez ficar calada.

– Será ótimo. Podem contar comigo – disse ainda sorrindo, mas eu bem percebi que ele estava nervoso.

– Então, vocês nos encontram lá na minha casa, ok? – Emily disse rapidamente. – Tenho que ir. Vou avisar ao David.

– Até mais tarde – falei, mas Emily já ia longe. Acho que ela tem síndrome de Sirius Black e estava louca para me deixar sozinha com James. – Aonde você ia, James?

– Estava apenas dando uma volta com Aslam. Ele está muito agitado hoje – ele respondeu sem se alterar.

– Então, você poderia me acompanhar até a minha casa? – perguntei.

– O seu pai não vai brigar ao nos ver juntos? – James retrucou, visivelmente magoado.

– James – segurei o rosto dele e fiz com que ele me 'encarasse'. – Eu sei que deveria ter contado a você sobre o que meu pai acha sobre nossa amizade... Mas, meu pai simplesmente não aprova nada do que eu faço! Mesmo que você fosse ultra rico, ele ainda ia achar que eu estava errada em querer ficar perto de você.

– Ele não me aprova por que pensa que eu não tenho dinheiro? – James perguntou surpreso.

– Não – murmurei, desviando o olhar do rosto dele. Eu sabia que a verdade ia doer ainda mais, porém não iria omitir mais nada. – É por você não poder ver.

James desvencilhou-se de mim, e ficou pensativo. Eu daria qualquer coisa para saber o que se passava pela cabeça dele naquele momento.

– O tal do Diggory ele aprovaria – James disse visivelmente enciumado.

– Ah não, James! – gemi desesperada. – Você não tem razão nenhuma em sentir ciúmes!

– Ele é o capitão do time de futebol e enxerga! – James retrucou no mesmo tom.

– Grande coisa! Ele era perfeito pra qualquer menina da escola, menos para mim! Eu não conseguia conversar com ele nem dois segundos! Amus é apaixonado por ele mesmo. Sem falar que ele me exibia pela escola como se eu fosse um troféu: A líder de torcida mais bonita e capitão – lágrimas involuntárias começaram a correr livremente pelo meu rosto. Eu estava me segurando desde a briga com o meu pai. – Eu não sou uma 'coisa' como o meu pai e o Amus me tratam! Tenho sentimentos!!! Pra todo mundo era natural que eu e Amus namorássemos. Resolvi arriscar. Mas ele não me respeitava. Me segurava possessivamente pela cintura, como se quisesse marcar território. Um dia eu me cansei disso, e pedi que ele me tratasse melhor, e ele respondeu que as coisas seriam do jeito dele ou então de jeito nenhum. Eu não gostava dele, nunca gostei, mas doeu saber que ele só estava comigo por popularidade e...

Não consegui concluir meu pensamento. Levei às mãos ao rosto, tentando não soluçar.

James me puxou levemente pelo braço, e me abraçou com força. Apertei com força meu rosto contra o peito dele, sentindo os músculos por cima do tecido da camisa.

– Desculpa – James disse após beijar o topo da minha cabeça. – Eu falei um monte de bobagens... Mas é que só o pensamento de ter que ficar longe de você, me fez perder totalmente o controle.

– Eu não quero me afastar de você, James, e nem vou – exclamei com convicção. – Nem que eu tenha que enfrentar o meu pai!

– Não vamos mais falar sobre isso agora – James começou a beijar meu rosto, limpando as lágrimas. – Vou te acompanhar até a sua casa, e vamos sair hoje. Depois nós vamos ver como as coisas vão ficar.

A boca dele estava tão próxima que eu não consegui resistir. Parecia me atrair, como um imã. James imediatamente correspondeu ao beijo, e passou a língua pelos meus lábios pedindo passagem que eu prontamente concedi.

O beijo tinha um gosto salgado por causa das minhas lágrimas.

Fechei os olhos e coloquei uma das minhas mãos na nuca dele, massageando-o levemente. James investiu contra a minha boca com mais vontade, e eu achei que fosse desmaiar quando senti a língua dele tocando a minha levemente.

Meu Deus, como eu podia estar tão apaixonada e continuar me apaixonando ainda mais?

Gemi um pouco assustada com a impetuosidade de James. Eu queria mais, ele também. Por sorte ele me segurou pela cintura, firmemente, senão eu já teria ido de encontro do chão já que minhas pernas estavam mais bambas que bambu.

O senti sorrir quando ele percebeu que eu estremecia em seus braços.

Só que eu tinha que interromper aquele momento de insanidade.

– Estamos no meio da rua – consegui murmurar assim que nossos lábios se desencontraram.

– E daí? – James perguntou despreocupado.

– Todo mundo está olhando – respondi, respirando pausadamente, na tentativa de recuperar o fôlego.

Ele beijou meu rosto e com um pouco de dificuldade se afastou. Depois segurou minha mão e começamos o caminho até a minha casa. Aslam ia à frente, deixando-nos sozinhos.

Definitivamente, todos andavam com síndrome de Sirius Black ultimamente.

* * *

Por sorte, naquela noite, meu pai tinha um jantar de negócios com alguns possíveis futuros clientes, e por isso não tive que responder a uma penca de perguntas sobre pra onde eu ia e com quem.

Encarei meu reflexo no espelho. Havia caprichado na produção àquela noite. Eu queria estar bonita para James. Mesmo que ele não pudesse me ver, eu sabia que ele podia me sentir, me imaginar. Eu estava usando uma calça preta, blusa branca costa nua e sandália de salto que realçavam as minhas pernas. O cabelo estava solto, e pouca maquiagem realçava meu rosto. Marquei apenas bem os olhos.

Quando passei pela sala, vi que Petúnia estava no sofá conversando com o namorado pançudo dela. Grande namoro esse... Se Petúnia me viu, fingiu não ver.

Fui até a casa de James, e toquei a campainha. Fiquei esperando ansiosa que alguém atendesse. Foi o próprio James que abriu a porta. Prendi levemente a respiração ao vê-lo. Era incrível como James parecia mais bonito cada vez que eu o via.

– Deixe-me vê-la – James pediu em um murmúrio e começou a me tocar levemente. Perdi completamente a noção do tempo enquanto James me 'via', e tive que me segurar para não repetir a dose de quando ele me tocou pela primeira vez. – Você está linda... Melhor, você _é _linda.

– Exagerado – ri um pouco antes de abraçá-lo.

– Vão com cuidado, crianças – a Sra. Potter surgiu atrás de James, fazendo com que nos separássemos rapidamente, assustados e sem graça pelo flagrante.

– Vovó! – James gemeu, totalmente corado, e eu, por minha vez, ri um pouco.

– Pode deixar, Sra. Potter – respondi por James.

James e eu chegamos pontualmente na casa de Emily e de lá seguimos para o parque onde havia a pista de patinação no gelo. Era uma pista artificial já que não estávamos no inverno.

David, o namorado de Emily, era meio... Como eu posso dizer? Idiota. Ele se achava muita coisa, e eu realmente não suporto gente convencida. Mas fazer o quê? Emily gosta dele, e não sou eu que vou jogar lama no namoro dela.

Quando fomos para a pista de patinação, insisti para que James entrasse para dar uma volta comigo, mas ele disse que queria que eu me divertisse e que iria apenas atrapalhar. Percebi que seria inútil insistir.

Depois de algumas voltas, retornei para perto de James.

– Eu sou um cara de sorte – James disse depois que eu terminei de calçar a minha sandália.

– Por quê? – perguntei confusa.

– Por estar com a garota mais linda do parque – James respondeu com simplicidade, e senti meu rosto arder.

– James, você não pode ter certeza disso...

– É claro que tenho – James balançou levemente os ombros. – Ouvi alguns comentários, mas eu sei que além de bonita por fora, você é mais linda ainda por dentro.

Fiquei emocionada com o que ele disse e o abracei com força. Entre os braços dele, fiquei observando os casais andando de mãos dadas na pista. Eu não sentia qualquer inveja deles. Estava muito bem, protegida nos braços de James.

Quando Emily e David terminaram de patinar, foram para perto de nós e seguimos para um pub ali perto. Estava muito lotado e não conseguimos encontrar um lugar com facilidade. E quando encontramos, não havia ninguém para nos atender.

– Eu vou procurar alguém – falei para os outros.

– Vou com você – James se prontificou.

– Não precisa – sorri e o beijei levemente nos lábios. – Volto em um minuto.

Mas não estava tão fácil como imaginei que fosse ser. Eu ia voltando para a mesa para sugerir que fossemos para outro lugar, quando fui puxada com violência pelo braço.

– Hey, me larga! – exclamei furiosa.

– Peguei você...

– David? – murmurei confusa. – Você está me machucando!

Ele não se importou com a minha reclamação e começou a me arrastar para fora do pub.

– O que você quer? – perguntei irritada, tentando me livrar dele.

E ao invés de responder a minha pergunta, ele me agarrou. Simples assim. Esmagou os lábios dele contra os meus. Gritei e esperneei até conseguir me livrar dele e dar um tapa certeiro no rosto dele.

– Adoro gatas selvagens – ele disse com um sorriso cínico, tentando me agarrar outra vez.

– ME DEIXA EM PAZ! – gritei desesperada. – O que deu em você? Sua namorada é minha melhor amiga!!!

– E daí? Vamos para outro lugar e deixá-los aí. Aquele seu acompanhante cegueta nem vai perceber – David disse maldosamente. – Emily é uma idiota, estou cansado dela. Você é incrivelmente bonita. Sou muito bom pra você.

Eu estava pronta para dar uma bela resposta a ele, mas percebi que Emily e James estavam atrás de David.

– Emily... – murmurei preocupada, e não tive tempo de dizer qualquer coisa porque ela saiu correndo dali, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Seu idiota...

Não pude batê-lo porque James se antecipou e acertou um soco tão forte no estômago de David que o fez se dobrar em dois. Depois acertou outro no nariz, e ouvi um estalo de algo quebrando.

– Seu idiota! Você quebrou meu nariz!!! – David gritou, se contorcendo de dor.

– O primeiro foi por magoar uma garota tão gente boa como a Emily – James disse entre os dentes. – E o segundo foi por ousar colocar essas suas mãos imundas em cima da Lily!

Ele me puxou pela mão, levando-me para longe dali. Eu nem olhava direito para onde ia. Estava muito grata por aquilo ter terminado.

Paramos de repente, e fiquei assustada com a expressão de raiva de James.

– Está tudo bem, James – murmurei enquanto o abraçava. – Está tudo bem.

– Não, não está – James desvencilhou-se de mim. – Se eu pudesse ver, nada disso teria acontecido!

– Nada disso teria acontecido se o David não fosse um imbecil e gostasse pra valer da Emily! – retruquei exasperada. – E você me defendeu, James, é a segunda vez que bate em alguém por minha culpa – toquei levemente o rosto dele, e dessa vez ele não tentou se esquivar.

– Quando eu te ouvi gritar... – James começou a dizer, mas coloquei os dedos sobre os lábios dele para impedi-lo de continuar.

– Está tudo bem – repeti com convicção. – Só estou preocupada com a Emily.

– Sirius com certeza irá ajudá-la – James disse e eu arregalei os olhos ao ouvir isso.

– Sirius?

– Ele disse que não iria perder o 'meu primeiro encontro' por nada nesse mundo – James disse desgostoso. – E estava nos seguindo.

– Eu não percebi de jeito nenhum – sussurrei estupefata.

– Lily... – James murmurou meu nome lentamente. – Você tem certeza de que está fazendo a coisa certa... Quero dizer, ficar comigo.

– Não fale mais esse tipo de coisa! Eu vou realmente começar a me aborrecer com você! Será que não entendeu que eu quero ser sua namorada, James Potter?

James ficou estático por alguns segundos, e logo em seguida abriu um imenso sorriso.

– Por acaso isso é um pedido de namoro? – ele perguntou maroto.

– E acho bom responder logo antes que eu mude de ideia – retruquei fingindo indiferença.

James me puxou e me beijou lenta e carinhosamente.

– Você tem alguma dúvida?

E esqueci de todas as coisas ruins que haviam acontecido ao sentir os lábios dele outra vez.

**Eita. Esse capítulo ficou enorme xDD Demorei, mas compensei no tamanho do capítulo.**

**Estou pensando em esticar o fic mais um pouco... Tive uma crise de inspiração repentina quanto a esse fic.**

_Lucy Holmes__: Podia ter mando o e-mail de volta xDD Adoro responder. E bom, o James tem medo, mas tb anda acontecendo muita coisa que pode influenciar na decisão dele._

_Ninha Souma__: Ele não vai ao médico porque já consultou outros e não deu em nada, por isso tem medo. E não, a Lily não sabe da operação ainda._

_Adinha Nery: Obrigada xD_

_Madame Prongs__: Sim, primeiro beijo de muitos xDD_

_Mylle Evans: É, vc só anda sumida mesmo xD E eu disse que ia caprichar na cena do beijo, não foi um NC, mas também não foi nada comportado xDDD_

_Ninha Baudelaire: O James é o James. Merecia um primeiro beijo inesquecível xDD_

_Lari SL__: Recuperou o fôlego? xD_

_Vanessa S.__: Não, o noivo não é o James xD O pai da Lily pensa que o James é pobre._

_Miyavi Kikumaru__: Outra pessoa sumida! Que legal que você ta acompanhando o fic. Fico muito feliz. E, como eu disse, andei tendo umas ideias então pode ser que o fic tenha mais capítulo do que eu tinha planejado inicialmente._

_Patilion__: O importante é ler xDDD_

_prongs__: Valeu xD_

**Beijos.**

**Branca Takarai.**


	7. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII**

_**Terceira pessoa**_

Emily queria ir para o mais longe possível. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que David pôde fazer aquilo. Ele era sempre tão atencioso e gentil! Mostrava-se apaixonado e sempre falava sobre coisas agradáveis. E, do nada, resolveu dar em cima de sua melhor amiga!

A jovem sabia que não era culpa de Lily, mas mesmo assim, não conseguia evitar que um ressentimento pela amiga surgisse em seus pensamentos confusos.

Já nem sabia mais direito para onde ia, até que sentiu alguém segurá-la com força pelo braço. Pensou por um instante que fosse David, e por mais que não quisesse, sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido.

– Me larga, David! – Emily exclamou alterada.

– Eu não sou o idiota do seu _ex_-namorado – Sirius disse tranquilamente, e a assustou completamente.

Emily abriu ligeiramente a boca ao encarar o rapaz que a segurava. Mesmo com sua visão embaçada por causa das lágrimas, ficou encantada pelos olhos escuros dele. Um tom azul-acinzentado que Emily jamais vira antes.

– Deixe-me... – Emily disse com a voz trêmula.

– Vou levá-la para casa – Sirius respondeu, após balançar os ombros displicentemente.

– Eu não o conheço! – Emily exclamou exasperada, tentando se soltar, em vão. – Não vou a lugar algum com você!

– Alguém que não me conhece – Sirius disse surpreso.

– E eu deveria? – Emily retrucou irritada.

– Hum, não – Sirius balançou levemente a cabeça. – Mas praticamente toda garota nessa cidade já ouviu falar de mim.

– Ah, poupe-me – Emily resmungou irritada, após girar os olhos.

– Meu nome é Sirius – ele se apresentou. – Sou amigo de James.

– James? – Emily franziu ligeiramente a testa. – O James da Lily?

Sirius soltou uma sonora gargalhada, que fez Emily corar por causa das pessoas que começaram a olhá-los com curiosidade.

– Ele vai adorar essa nova 'definição'... James da Lily – Sirius disse, ainda rindo um pouco.

– Eu... Não quis ofender – Emily murmurou confusa.

– Nah, nem se preocupe – Sirius balançou levemente a mão em sinal de descaso. – Ele vai ficar radiante em ser o James da Lily. E, agora que as apresentações foram feitas, vou levá-la para casa.

E sem discutir, Emily disse o caminho que deveriam tomar para ir para a casa dela.

* * *

**Lily. **

James e eu refizemos todo o caminho em silêncio.

Eu gostava de apenas estar perto dele daquele jeito. Ele era o meu namorado! Eu nem conseguia acreditar nisso ainda. E daí se nos conhecíamos há pouco tempo? Como James gostava de dizer, nós nos reencontramos.

Mas percebi que James ainda não estava totalmente bem por causa do que acontecera no pub. Ele estava oscilando entre alegria e tristeza.

– Chegamos – murmurei assim que paramos diante do portão da casa dele.

James me enlaçou pela cintura, e me beijou de um modo apaixonado. Porém, senti que havia um pouco de medo também daquela vez.

– James... O que você tem? – perguntei assim que nos separamos. – Você ficou quieto o tempo todo e eu senti que você hesitava durante o beijo.

– Não é nada, Lily – James respondeu, e pareceu forçar-se a sorrir.

– Você não me engana, James – falei preocupada.

– Só me beija Lily, e eu me sentirei melhor – James murmurou antes de colar seus lábios nos meus outra vez.

Perdi completamente a noção do tempo e da preocupação que sentia. Se o meu beijo tivesse o efeito calmante que o do James tinha sobre mim, então ele deveria estar bem melhor mesmo. Eu não estava com a menor vontade de ir para casa. Nem a brisa fria estava me incomodando naquele momento.

– LILIAN!

Estremeci ao ouvir o berro do meu pai. Pisquei várias vezes na esperança de que fosse um pesadelo e que ele não estivesse descendo do carro. Mas não era nenhum sonho ruim.

– Pai... – tentei falar, mas ele me segurou com força pelo braço e me arrastou até o carro.

– Lily! – James tentou me ajudar. Com certeza ele já havia entendido o que estava acontecendo.

– Está tudo bem – tentei acalmá-lo, mas nem consegui dizer mais nada porque meu pai me jogou para dentro do carro.

– O que eu lhe disse sobre esse cego? – meu pai vociferou e eu tentei não me encolher.

– O que o senhor disse ou deixou de dizer não me importa – respondi com a maior convicção que consegui colocar na voz. – Eu e James estamos namorando! E eu estou muito feliz. Nada do que o senhor fizer vai me deixar para baixo hoje – pelo menos eu esperava que não.

Claro que o carro não demorou a parar na garagem da nossa casa, e mais uma vez meu pai segurou o meu braço com a maior força do mundo e me arrastou para dentro de casa.

– Está me machucando! – exclamei exasperada.

– Você nunca mais vai se aproximar dele, entendeu? – meu pai disse respirando lentamente. Ele parecia que ia explodir a qualquer segundo.

– E se eu disse que não vou deixar de namorá-lo? – perguntei em um tom de desafio, e não deveria me surpreender com o tapa que levei na cara.

Não era a primeira, e muito menos seria a última vez que ele me batia. Só que dessa vez foi bem mais forte, e eu senti o gosto de sangue na boca. O anel que ele usava acabou cortando o meu lábio.

Doía mais saber que ele não sentia nada por mim.

– O que está acontecendo? – minha mãe chegou à sala e perguntou preocupada. Mas eu não poderia ficar aliviada com a chegada dela. Minha mãe sempre ficava do lado do meu pai. Não sei se por medo ou por realmente concordar com ele. – Você está sangrando, Lily!

– Ela disse para você aonde ia hoje à noite? – meu pai perguntou em tom inflexível.

– Disse que iria à casa da Emily.

– Pois mentiu.

– Não. Eu não menti – interferi. – Eu fui até a casa da Emily e de lá fomos à pista de patinação. Nós duas e o meu namorado.

– Namorado? – minha mãe exclamou surpresa. – Você voltou com o Amus, querida?

– Não, mãe – deixei que um suspiro de irritação escapasse dos meus lábios. Eles realmente não se preocupavam com o que eu fazia ou deixava de fazer. Não sei por que aquele teatro todo. – Estou namorando o James.

– O garoto cego? – minha mãe exclamou parecendo horrorizada com a ideia.

– Ele pode não ver com os olhos, mas enxerga através de seu coração! E ele me fez muito feliz! Mais do que qualquer um de vocês!

– Você vai se afastar dele _imediatamente, _está ouvindo? – meu pai vociferou.

– Só se for em seus sonhos – falei friamente, e realmente deveria ter contido mais o meu tom. – Não vou deixar de namorá-lo só porque o senhor é preconceituoso e...

Minha frase ficou inacabada, porque meu pai me deu outra bofetada. E foi só o começo. Logo ele tirou o cinto e começou a me bater sem dó nem piedade enquanto gritava que eu não iria namorar um 'cegueta'.

Eu mordi o lábio para não gritar e segurava firmemente as lágrimas. E minha mãe apenas observava enquanto eu levava a maior surra da minha vida.

* * *

_**James.**_

Eu não conseguia parar de andar de um lado para o outro. Lily devia estar assustada e me culpando pelo que aconteceu. Eu fui idiota demais! Não pensei no risco do pai dela nos ver na rua. E agora ela devia estar levando a maior bronca da vida dela. Eu queria ter a capacidade de protegê-la! Mas eu sou um inútil.

Larguei-me no sofá e levei as mãos ao rosto. O desespero estava me consumindo. Eu precisava falar com Lily. Saber como ela estava. Abraçá-la. Confortá-la. Mas não poderia ligar e muito menos ir até a casa dela depois do que acontecera.

Estremeci ao ouvir uma batida leve na porta. Quanto tempo havia se passado desde que o pai de Lily a arrastara daquele jeito?

– James... – Lily murmurou assim que abri a porta, e é claro que fiquei em choque por ela estar lá em casa depois do que aconteceu naquela noite. Ela me abraçou com força, como se sua vida dependesse disso, e eu ouvi vários soluços enquanto seu corpo tremia compulsivamente.

– O que aconteceu, Lily? – perguntei exasperado, mas Lily apenas chorava baixinho, com o rosto escondido em meu peito. Eu já estava começando a entrar em desespero.

Eu queria que ela falasse para que eu pudesse saber o que havia acontecido. Sem que Lily falasse, isso não era possível já que, obviamente, eu não podia vê-la e olhar em seus olhos para saber qual era o motivo de tantas lágrimas.

– Por favor, Lily! – pedi tentando não me alterar. – Me conte o que aconteceu!

Nada, mais uma vez.

– O que está havendo, James? – ouvi minha avó perguntar, em um tom sonolento. Provavelmente eu havia falado mais alto do que pretendia e ela acabou acordando. – Por Deus! O que aconteceu com você, Lily? – tremi com essa pergunta. O que havia de errado com Lily? Fiz o movimento de que iria tocá-la para saber, mas minha avó a puxou bruscamente dos meus braços, e a afastou de mim. – Você foi atropelada, querida?

– Atropelada? – repeti exasperado.

Lily não falou nada. Apenas soluçava baixinho.

– Lily! – exclamei partindo para o desespero. – Não me deixe nessa aflição! Você sabe que eu não posso ver para saber como você está! Foi o seu pai? O que ele fez?

– Ela não está em condições de falar, James – minha avó respondeu. – Está em choque – E voltou-se para Lily. – Sente-se aqui, querida, eu vou ligar para o médico da família.

– Médico? – exclamei estupefato. – Ela está tão ferida assim?

– Está, James – minha avó hesitou um pouco em responder. Era muito provável que ela não quisesse me preocupar ainda mais.

Friccionei os olhos com força.

O desespero começava a ser substituído por raiva. Raiva de mim mesmo, por não ter feito nada para protegê-la. Raiva do pai dela, por ter sido tão violento.

– Me diga como ela está – falei, tentando manter a voz firme.

– James, é melhor que...

– Por favor!

Ouvi minha avó suspirar pesadamente.

– Ela está com um sangramento no lábio inferior, as pernas e braços estão arranhados, as roupas rasgadas e há um corte que parece ser profundo na testa.

Se eu pudesse teria desabado ali mesmo, mas o que Lily menos precisava naquele momento era que eu fosse fraco.

Com cuidado, fui até o sofá, onde minha avó provavelmente havia feito Lily se sentar, e tateei para sentar ao lado dela.

– Vai ficar tudo bem, Lily – murmurei para ela.

Lily apenas encostou a cabeça no peito outra vez e continuou chorando, mas suas lágrimas eram silenciosas e eu apenas soube que ela não havia parado de chorar quando fiz um carinho em seu rosto e algumas gotas salpicaram os meus dedos.

Não tenho a menor ideia de quanto tempo ficamos ali e quando o médico chegou e Lily foi levada para o quarto de hóspedes, senti uma vontade louca de ir até a casa dela e enfrentar aquele pai idiota e autoritário que ela tem.

– O médico disse que o corte na testa foi profundo e vai precisar de alguns pontos – minha avó disse, de repente, e me assustou já que eu não estava prestando atenção aos sons ao meu redor. – Ele vai sedá-la, porque ela está muito agitada agora, e é melhor mesmo porque a coitadinha não vai conseguir dormir sentindo dor daquele jeito.

– Foi minha culpa – falei lentamente.

– O quê?

– O pai da Lily bateu nela porque nos viu juntos – expliquei cabisbaixo. – Ela já havia me dito que o pai não me quer perto dela e mesmo assim eu a beijei aqui na porta de casa... Nós estamos namorando, sabe. Eu ia contar para a senhora, mas estava preocupado porque o pai dela nos viu e a arrastou para casa.

– Mesmo que ele seja o pai dela e que não aprove o relacionamento de vocês, isso não dá a ele o direito de bater na pobre menina a ponto de deixá-la daquele jeito! – minha avó exclamou furiosa. – E por que ele não aprova você? Posso saber?

– Porque eu não enxergo – murmurei quase inaudivelmente. – E ele acha que nós não temos dinheiro.

– Ah se o seu avô não estivesse viajando...! – ela não completou a frase. Mesmo que meu avô não estivesse viajando nada iria mudar, porque o Sr. Evans não me acharia digno de Lily nunca, com ou sem dinheiro.

Encostei-me no sofá me sentido derrotado. Em parte, o Sr. Evans tinha razão. Lily merecia alguém que pudesse vê-la, admirar a sua beleza, e protegê-la.

– Oh, meu querido – senti os braços da minha avó me envolverem em um abraço. – Você gosta muito dela, não é?

– Acho que 'muito' é pouco pra definir – falei cabisbaixo.

– Vai ficar tudo bem – minha avó disse em tom de confiança. – Você vai ver como vai ficar tudo bem.

Eu bem que gostaria de ter essa certeza dela.

**Olá. **

**Eu sei, eu sei. Demorei uma eternidade. Mas aí está o meu presente de natal xDD Sei também que o capítulo ficou meio triste... Pra não dizer totalmente triste.**

**Muito obrigada a Lucy Holmes! Agora o fic tem beta! Ela betou o capítulo e corrigiu meus erros de português que não são poucos xDD**

**E como eu acho que não posto antes do ano novo, feliz 2010 para todos que acompanham o fic! **

_Ninha Souma__: Olá. Bom, o pai da Lily não batia nela não (pelo menos não desse jeito, eram só tapas), mas porque ela não o desobedecia, fazia tudo o que ele queria e tal. Mas agora ela disse 'não' e ele mostrou ser bem violento e mãe dela ser bem submissa ao marido. E o David é um idiota. Mas a Emily achou o Sirius pra ajudá-la xDD_

_Lucy Holmes__: Beta amada que me aguenta surtando no MSN xDDD Não mesmo. A mãe da Lily morre de medo do marido ou de perder a vida boa que o marido dá a ela. Só sobra pra Lily. Ninguém merece essa família dela._

_Madame Prongs__: Parece que o pai da Lily é o campeão em ser odiado nesse fic. E o pedido de namoro foi meio torto, mas deu certo xDD_

_Patilion: É, o fic vai aumentar um tantinho sim. Obrigada por continuar acompanhando._

_Lari SL__: Esse capítulo foi todo triste. Lily sofrendo. James sofrendo..._

_Pessoa que não se identificou: O Sirius é um típico cachorro xDD Nada pra fazer, e ele foi seguir o James. Pelo menos deu uma força pra Emily (do jeito dele, claro). _

_Lady Aredhel Anarion__: Obrigada e desculpa a demora._

_Miyavi Kikumaru__: É, eu sei como é ano de vestibular. Dava vontade de sair correndo xDDD Mas já tá quase acabando ou acabou, né..._

_Sandy C. Potter__: Obrigada. Espero que tenha curtido xDDD _

**_Até o próximo capítulo._**

**_Branca Takarai._**


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo VIII**

_James_

Eu estava parado perto da porta do quarto em que Lily estava. Já havia amanhecido e o efeito do remédio que Lily tomou para dor já devia estar passando, e eu queria estar por perto quando ela acordasse. Minha avó até brigou comigo, porque eu praticamente fiz uma vigília na frente do quarto de Lily. Mas eu não conseguiria dormir mesmo, então era melhor ficar por perto de uma vez.

Não sei quanto tempo mais eu fiquei ali, apenas ouvindo os sons da manhã.

Até ouvir uma movimentação dentro do quarto.

Lily chorava e murmurava pedidos de socorro.

Sem pensar duas vezes, entrei no quarto e fui até a cama – com um pouco de dificuldade, já que minha avó encheu o quarto de hóspedes de móveis – e segurei as mãos dela entre as minhas.

– Lily – a chamei baixinho, após constatar que ela ainda dormia e estava tendo um pesadelo. – É só um sonho ruim. Eu estou aqui com você.

Demorou um pouco até que ela despertasse.

– James? – ela murmurou com a voz assustada. – O que...? – e parecia confusa também.

– Você está na minha casa – falei calmamente. – Você se lembra o que aconteceu ontem?

Lily ficou quieta antes de deixar que um longo suspiro escapasse dos seus lábios.

– O meu pai nos viu – Lily disse com a voz fraca. – Me arrastou para casa, me deu uma sova de cinto e depois me expulsou de casa.

– Ele te expulsou de casa! – exclamei incrédulo, e me arrependi em seguida do tom exaltado, já que Lily devia estar muito assustada.

– Digamos que eu não fui muito obediente – Lily sussurrou lentamente. – Ele quer que eu deixe de te namorar, James, e eu não quero me separar de você. Eu sei que parece loucura de adolescente apaixonada, mas eu sei o que eu quero e o que eu quero é ficar com você.

O que eu podia fazer depois disso, senão apenas abraçá-la como se fosse um náufrago em busca de salvação?

– Está tudo bem agora – murmurei sem soltá-la. – Você pode ficar aqui. Tenho certeza de que meus avôs não vão se importar.

– Obrigada, James, eu não sei o que faria se não fosse por você – Lily respondeu aconchegando-se ainda mais em meus braços. – Ontem eu até pensei em procurar por Emily, mas ela pode estar com raiva de mim pelo que aconteceu e...

– Você fez o certo ao me procurar – a interrompi rapidamente. – Ela não deve estar com raiva de você, afinal você não teve culpa alguma, mas a casa dela não é perto e corria o risco de você chegar lá e ela nem estar. Pelo que a minha avó falou, você está muito machucada.

– Estou muito feia – Lily murmurou em um tom mais brincalhão.

– Até parece! – respondi no mesmo tom.

– Você não me tocou para saber – Lily disse em um tom de desafio.

– Não preciso – falei e inspirei profundamente para sentir o perfume dela. Não era doce demais, nem enjoativo. Eu poderia ficar ali o dia inteiro sem reclamar. – Mas já que você insiste, eu vou te ver.

Comecei a deslizar os meus dedos lentamente pelo rosto dela, com medo de machucá-la ainda mais. Senti alguns arranhões e alguns curativos. A área embaixo dos olhos dela estava úmida, e parecia profunda por causa das lágrimas que ela derramou.

Depois, toquei levemente a testa dela e ouvi um leve gemido escapar dos seus lábios.

– Desculpe – falei rapidamente.

– Está tudo bem. Só dói um pouquinho.

– Um pouquinho? – retruquei exasperado. – Você está toda ferida e diz que só está doendo um pouco? Não precisa mentir pra mim.

– 'Tá. Está doendo bastante, James. Satisfeito? – Lily respondeu irritada.

James e Lily. Se não brigarmos pelo menos um pouquinho não somos nós mesmos.

– Mas eu não quero que você se sinta culpado pelo que aconteceu.

E claro, não seríamos James e Lily se ela não me conhecesse melhor do que eu mesmo e não dissesse exatamente o que estava se passando pela minha mente naquele momento.

– É lógico que fui! – retruquei, começando realmente a ficar furioso. – Eu fui descuidado. Sabia que seu pai podia aparecer e mesmo assim te beijei no meio da rua!

– Uma hora ou outra isso ia acontecer! – Lily disse após meio segundo de silêncio. Provavelmente ela não queria brigar e contou até dez para ficar calma. – Eu não quero ter que esconder o nosso namoro de ninguém! E se meu pai não aceita que eu esteja namorando você, o problema é dele! Não vou me esconder por isso. Ele acha que me batendo e me expulsando de casa vai me fazer mudar de ideia, mas eu não vou desistir por isso! Eu arrumei um emprego, sabia? Que eu deveria começar hoje... – ela parou abruptamente de falar.

– Emprego? Você não me contou.

– Foi ontem – Lily estava mais cabisbaixa. – Mas o dono da lanchonete disse que eu ia começar hoje. Como vou explicar o que aconteceu?

– Aonde é? – perguntei prontamente. – Eu vou lá e digo que você caiu da escada e precisa de alguns dias de repouso.

– Não precisa. É só avisar a Emily... Eu acho que meu celular estava no meu bolso – Lily falava agitada. – Sua avó trocou minha roupa?

– Trocou, sim. Ela disse que a outra estava muito rasgada.

– E o meu celular? – Lily perguntou preocupada.

– Eu vou perguntar para a minha avó, mas não se preocupe que qualquer coisa eu vou lá e falo com o seu chefe – tentei tranquilizá-la. – E você não precisa tanto assim de um emprego, Lily.

– Preciso, James! Ainda mais agora. Não quero ser um encosto para vocês – Lily disse emburrada.

– Você jamais seria um encosto, Lily. Você é minha namorada e eu tenho que te ajudar em momentos de dificuldades, assim como você me ajudaria caso a situação fosse inversa.

– Mesmo assim eu quero trabalhar – Lily teimou.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem, ruiva teimosa – falei em tom de brincadeira para acalmá-la. Ela vai se sentir mais independente com esse trabalho. Com certeza será bom para ela. – Bem que o Sirius me disse que as ruivas são as mais temperamentais.

– Andou tendo aulas sobre mulheres com o Sirius? – Lily perguntou desconfiada.

– Bom... – passei a mão pelo cabelo, deixando-o ainda mais desarrumado. – Ele me disse algumas coisinhas.

– Eu não quero nem imaginar o que aquele cachorro andou te ensinando! – Lily murmurou desgostosa, e não pude deixar de rir um pouco tentando imaginar a expressão dela.

– Posso te garantir que mais da metade do que ele falou nem chegou perto dos meus ouvidos – sorri e me aproximei mais do rosto dela, enquanto tocava lentamente sua bochecha. – Mas o que ele falou sobre como agradar uma garota eu ouvi sim...

– E o que ele disse? – Lily perguntou, e senti seus lábios se curvando um sorriso.

– Beijá-la todas as manhãs e dizer que ela está linda sempre – murmurei antes de fazer com que nossos lábios se encontrassem. Mas nem tive tempo de tentar aprofundar nada, porque ouvimos uma exclamação de surpresa vinda da porta e eu praticamente pulei a meio metro da cama.

– O que é isso, James Potter? – e era a minha avó. – A pobrezinha da Lily está convalescendo e você já a está agarrando!

– Que agarrando o quê, vó! – exclamei sentindo meu rosto arder de vergonha, mas logo relaxei ao ouvir a risada doce de Lily.

– Era apenas um beijo de bom dia, Sra. Potter – esclareceu ela.

– Aliás, onde foi que a senhora colocou o celular da Lily? – perguntei, para mudar logo de uma vez de assunto. – Ela precisa ligar para uma amiga.

– Ah, eu deixei em cima do móvel da sala – vovó respondeu rapidamente. – Vou lá buscar. E vou trazer o seu café também, Lily.

– Não precisa se incomodar... – Lily começou a dizer, mas minha avó nem deu atenção e saiu do quarto.

Meio segundo depois, ela voltou e me puxou pela orelha.

– E você vai comigo! – exclamou em um tom de ralha e eu resmunguei tentando me soltar. – Não vai abusar da pobrezinha da Lily! O médico disse que ela precisa descansar!

Eu só não resmunguei mais porque queria explicar a situação de Lily para minha avó a sós.

– Aquilo lá não merece ser chamado de pai – minha avó disse decepcionada.

– Então, eu queria saber se a Lily pode ficar aqui por um tempo – falei um pouco hesitante.

– Tenho que falar com o seu avô, mas acho que ele vai concordar – minha avó disse após pensar um pouco.

– Você é a melhor avó do mundo! – exclamei feliz e dei um beijo estalado na bochecha dela.

– E, claro, eu mesma vou trancar a porta do seu quarto todas as noites antes que você vá dormir – ela acrescentou em um tom totalmente animado.

– A senhora não confia em mim? – exclamei ofendido.

– Nem um pouco.

– Vovó!

Ela riu sonoramente.

– Confio em partes, querido. Eu já tive a sua idade e sei bem como é estar amando alguém. Então, é melhor prevenir, só isso.

Emiti um som de discordância e, ainda resmungando sobre estarmos no século XXI, a acompanhei de volta para o quarto de Lily.

* * *

Eu estava esperando que o turno de Lily terminasse. Como Aslam estava comigo, tive que esperar na calçada em frente à lanchonete. Já faziam mais de quinze dias desde que o incidente com o pai de Lily acontecera e que ela estava morando lá em casa.

E, sim, minha avó cumpriu a promessa de trancar a bendita porta todas as noites.

Meu avô não se opôs de forma alguma que Lily ficasse lá em casa. E ficou bem bravo com o que o pai dela fez, mas eu o convenci a não ir lá e dizer que nós somos vinte vezes mais ricos do que ele.

A situação não mudaria por causa disso.

– Aqui é onde aquela ruiva gostosa 'tá trabalhando, cara – friccionei os olhos com força ao ouvir esse _comentário. _– Parece que ela começou semana passada. Ela era namorada do capitão do time de futebol de Hogwarts, sabe? Um monte de caras 'tão vindo aqui só pra conferir.

– O dono do lugar que deve estar feliz com o aumento do movimento – o outro comentou sem demonstrar muita animação.

– Eu já te disse que você não vai se arrepender de ter vindo até aqui! Ela é muito gata mesmo. Vou convidá-la de novo pra sair! Uma hora dessas ela cansa de dizer 'não' – foi a resposta do outro e senti ganas de esganá-lo ali mesmo. – O sorriso dela! Isso sem falar em outras coisas – acrescentou maliciosamente.

Juro que eu perdi completamente a paciência, mas já era tarde demais, uma vez que eles já haviam entrado na lanchonete.

Eu tinha que aguentar aqueles comentários sobre Lily todos os dias. Eu nem podia comentar nada disso com ela, porque Lily estava totalmente animada com o trabalho e seria egoísmo meu dizer pra que ela largar o emprego porque eu estava morrendo de ciúmes.

A minha maior vontade era de poder dizer a ela o quanto ela era linda. Eu sabia que ela era, mas como eu ia dizer isso com toda a convicção do mundo, se efetivamente eu não podia vê-la.

Tá. Eu sei que isso é bobagem e que tem todo aquele blá blá blá de que o que importa é a pessoa ser bonita por dentro, só que eu me incomodo em ouvir os homens fazendo aqueles tipos de comentários sobre Lily.

Eu também queria poder fazer programas de namorados, como ir ao cinema (nós podíamos fazer isso, claro, mas era complicado porque Lily tinha que descrever as cenas para mim e as pessoas ao redor ficavam reclamando) ou simplesmente fazer um piquenique ao luar e observar as estrelas.

– James, estou pronta – estremeci ao ouvir a voz de Lily atrás de mim. – Te assustei? – perguntou preocupada.

– Eu estava um pouco distraído – forcei um sorriso.

– Pensando em mim? – Lily passou os braços em torno do meu pescoço e eu ri um pouco.

– Convencida!

– Por causa disso não vai ganhar beijo! – Lily deveria estar fazendo um bico enorme.

– Estou brincando – falei enquanto a segurava pela cintura. – Estou sempre pensando em você.

– Sei – Lily disse em um tom de quem não acreditava, e logo depois começou a rir.

Conversamos durante todo o caminho de volta, animados e fazendo planos para o feriado que estava próximo.

Assim que deixei Lily na porta do quarto, fui para o meu quarto e imediatamente peguei o meu celular que estava em cima da cama.

Eu havia tomado uma decisão.

– Remus? – falei assim que ele atendeu. Meu celular era adaptado como muitos dos meus objetos para que eu pudesse usá-lo sem ter que pedir ajuda a ninguém.

– _Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

– Eu decidi que vou fazer a tal operação no Japão.

– _Sério James? Isso é ótimo! _

– Mas eu não quero que ninguém saiba. Só você e o Sirius.

– _Como assim?_

– Não quero que meus avôs e Lily criem falsas esperanças, então vou sumir por uns tempos.

– _Você não pode fazer isso, James! Seus avôs vão ficar muito preocupados. E Lily! Ela vai pensar que você a abandonou._

– Vou deixar um recado com o Sirius para que eles não se preocupem.

– _Você é louco!_

Eu estava decidido. Iria fazer aquela última tentativa para enxergar. Não só para dizer a Lily o quanto ela era maravilhosa, mas também para não jogar nas costas dela a pesada cruz de ter que ajudar um cego pelo resto da vida.

E eu sabia que estava correndo o sério risco de magoar Lily ao fugir daquele jeito, mas eu queria poupá-la de um sofrimento ainda maior. Então, iria fazer o que achava certo.

**Olá! Capítulo ficou curtinho, mas saiu rápido. Eu prefiro assim, sabe, porque capítulos longos às vezes demoram demais e acabam ficando cansativos.**

**Então o James resolveu fazer a operação, mas vai sem contar nada pra Lily. O que será que ela vai pensar quando acordar e ver que o James evaporou? Coisa boa que não vai ser.**

**E a avó do James ficou parecendo a McGonagall xDDD Puxando o James pela orelha.**

_Lucy Holmes__: Eu surto, tu surtas xDD Nosso verbo preferido. E o complexo de inferioridade que o James sente fez com que ele 'abandonasse' a Lily, portanto, ele merece umas palmadas dessa vez xDD O capítulo saiu quase no dia de reis, foi por pouquinho xDD_

_Vanessa S.__: Eu acho que peguei pesado com a Lily, mas o pai dela é carrasco mesmo u.u_

_Lady Aredhel Anarion__: Eu tenho uma queda por colocar pais meio mau amados nos meus fics. Acho que é porque eu tenho pais legais xDD E o capítulo saiu rapidinho, não foi?_

_lelezuda__: Eu já li alguns fics em que o personagem tenha alguma necessidade especial, e são lindas. Normalmente as pessoas com alguma limitação vêem a vida de outra forma. E é bem difícil retratar isso em palavras. As descrições do James, pra mim, são o mais complicado nesse fic e eu fico feliz que esteja saindo tudo bem e que você esteja gostando._

_Musette Fujiwara__: Ai ai ai xD Era necessário para a história que o pai da Lily não fosse legal com ela. Ainda tem o bendito noivo, né? Com o James sumindo agora, o noivo deve aparecer._

_Sandy Chagas__: xD_

_Lika Slytherin__: Aquela cena lá dele 'olhando' a Lily pela primeira vez xDD Eu já quase morri de tanto surtar pra escrevê-la, imagina um NC 17... E agora que tá difícil mesmo. O cabeça dura do James fugiu de casa xDD E, é verdade, eu adoro ver o James sofrer, ele fica fofo e lindo sofrendo._

_Mari lP.__: A saúde mental tá intacta ainda? xDD O James nos meus fics tem a péssima mania de tentar resolver as coisas sozinho, e lá foi ele fazer isso de novo. E o pior é que a Lily não vai ter nem ideia do que aconteceu pra ele sumir desse jeito._

_Lari SL__: Bom, ele não terminou xDD Só que a Lily provavelmente vai interpretar o sumiço dele como um término, né? _

_Patilion__: Tinha um bocado sim xD O nome do pai dela não apareceu não. É só Sr. Evans por enquanto xD. _

**Beijos e até o próximo cap.**

**Branca Takarai.**


	9. Capítulo IX

**Nota inicial: Recomendo ler esse capítulo ouvindo a música Thinking of you da Katy Perry (http: / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = wdGZBRAwW74 ). Cole sem os espaços e boa leitura.**

**Capítulo IX**

_Lily. _

Eu estava contando os segundos para que o meu turno acabasse de uma vez.

Mal podia esperar para estar com James.

Era incrível como minha vida havia dado um giro de 180°: Eu estava trabalhando, morando de favor na casa do meu namorado, tendo que cuidar sozinha das minhas coisas – roupas, principalmente, afinal eu não ia deixar minhas calcinhas largadas de qualquer jeito pela casa –, colaborando com as despesas da casa e tudo mais.

E apesar de tudo, está sendo um desafio para mim, eu estou muito feliz. Tão feliz que às vezes tenho medo de tudo ser apenas um sonho muito bom.

Os ponteiros do bendito relógio pareciam não sair do lugar. James já devia estar me esperando lá fora. Era fofo da parte dele vir me buscar todos os dias. Eu sei que ele se sente incomodado com os comentários de mau gosto que ficam fazendo ao meu respeito.

Eu não era surda, e muito menos idiota. Entendia perfeitamente cada cantada sem graça que me diziam, e, às vezes, James estava me esperando muito aborrecido. Ele não queria admitir, mas ficava enciumado com os comentários.

– O pedido de vocês – sorri para duas crianças que eu estava atendendo. – Dois sorvetes de chocolate no capricho.

– Valeu, tia – a menina retribuiu o sorriso. – Quanto é?

– Pode deixar que hoje é por minha conta – respondi animada.

– Ah, não é muito justo – o menino disse timidamente.

– É sim! – teimei. Eu sei. Agia igual aos dois. Mas eles eram tão fofos. Eu não conseguia resistir.

Eu queria ter pelo menos uns três filhos. Comentei isso com James outro dia, mas ele ficou meio preocupado e com medo de que as crianças pudessem ter o mesmo problema que ele. Como eu não quis deixá-lo triste, não insisti no assunto.

– 'Tá, tia, mas na próxima vez a gente paga! – o menino concordou, por fim. Acenei até eles deixarem a lanchonete.

– Assim o seu salário vai todo para as crianças do bairro, Lily – o Sr. Richards, meu chefe, comentou em tom de riso. Ele não se incomodava quando eu dava sorvete de 'graça'. Era só colocar o valor certinho no caixa depois.

– Eu adoro crianças – comentei, enquanto balançava levemente os ombros. – Não me incomodo em pagar alguns sorvetes.

– Então vá logo, que o seu turno já acabou – ele apontou para a porta com um ar de ordem. – Senão daqui a pouco outra tropinha de baixinhos chega aqui e seu salário vai para o ralo de uma vez – acrescentou rindo.

– Bom final de semana, Sr. R. – respondi sorrindo.

Eu teria aquele final de semana livre e planejava levar James para um clube que foi inaugurado há pouco tempo. Ele ia adorar. Principalmente a parte de "me ver" só de biquíni.

Sorri com o pensamento.

Quando eu saí, James não estava lá.

Consultei o relógio. Era estranho, James não costuma se atrasar. Será que havia acontecido alguma coisa? Senti o desespero me invadir. Imediatamente peguei o celular e disquei rapidamente o número da casa dos Potter. Dois toques depois a Sra. Potter atendeu.

– Sra. Potter, o James está aí? – perguntei aflita.

– _Eu acabei de chegar do supermercado, querida. Vou ver se ele está no quarto._

Meio minuto de espera.

– _Ele não está, Lily. Já tentou o celular dele? _

– Não. É que ele sempre vem me buscar nesse horário e não está aqui.

– _Talvez ele tenha perdido a noção do tempo conversando com o Sirius ou o Remus. Tente o celular dele._

– Está bem. Até mais, Sra. Potter.

Assim que desliguei, liguei para o celular de James, mas estava fora de aérea. Resolvi, então, ir para casa. Ele poderia estar a caminho de me encontrar na porta da lanchonete e eu o acharia pelo percurso. Era uma boa caminhada, e ele realmente poderia ter esquecido a hora enquanto conversava com os amigos.

Mas nada.

Quando cheguei à rua da casa dos Potter, continuava sozinha.

– Sra. Potter? – exclamei, entrando em casa afobada. – James apareceu?

Vi que a Sra. Potter estava sentada no sofá e o Sr. Potter segurava um copo, com algo que parecia ser água e açúcar.

– O que aconteceu? – minha voz saiu bem fraca.

– O armário de James está vazio – a avó dele disse após um soluço.

– Vazio? – murmurei sem entender. – Como assim?

– Ao que tudo indica, ele fugiu de casa, Lily – o Sr. Potter esclareceu.

Eu achei que fosse desabar ali mesmo, e o Sr. Potter teve que correr para me amparar e impedir que eu me esborrachasse no chão. Ótimo. Agora o Sr. Potter tem que acalmar duas pessoas!

– Desculpe, Sr. Potter – murmurei assim que consegui encontrar a minha voz. – Minha pressão deve ter caído.

– Acho melhor chamar um médico para as duas – o Sr. Potter disse preocupado.

– Não! – a Sra. Potter choramingou. – Eu só quero o meu neto!

– Eu tenho certeza de que deve estar havendo algum engano – falei enquanto balançava a cabeça levemente. – James não iria sair assim, sem dizer nada... Ele sabe que ficaríamos preocupados.

Eu tentava, em vão, colocar meus pensamentos em ordem, quando a campainha tocou e eu me levantei em um salto para atender, mas logo minha esperança de ser James morreu, já que ele não tocaria a campainha para entrar na própria casa.

Era Sirius.

– Sirius, o James sumiu! – exclamei exasperada. – Vocês não acham melhor chamarmos a policia? Talvez ele tenha sido raptado e...

– Não é preciso – Sirius me interrompeu. – Ele não foi raptado nem fugiu.

– Como assim, Sirius? – a Sra. Potter perguntou confusa. – Você sabe para onde ele foi?

– Sei, mas ele me proibiu de dizer – Sirius disse com um tom contrariado. Provavelmente ele não aprovava o que James estava fazendo, o quer que fosse que ele estivesse fazendo. – Ele pediu para dizer que ficará bem e que precisa de um tempo só pra ele.

– Como assim? Como ele acha que pode ficar bem? – a avó de James estava a ponto de explodir.

Mas eu mal prestava atenção. James queria um tempo sozinho. E isso só significava uma coisa:

– Foi minha culpa – murmurei e atraí a atenção de todos.

– É lógico que não, Lily! – Sirius exclamou exasperado. – De onde tirou essa ideia sem sentido?

– Foi! Foi sim! – exclamei levando as mãos ao rosto, sem conseguir conter as lágrimas que saíam dos meus olhos. – Eu vim morar aqui e ele cansou de mim!

– Não fale besteiras, Lily! – Sirius me segurou pelos ombros para me obrigar a encará-lo. – James vai voltar. Enquanto isso, ele disse para você seguir em frente.

– Seguir em frente? – gritei com a voz esganiçada. – Você não entende o que eu estou sentindo, Sirius, porque você nunca amou alguém! E duvido muito que vá amar!

– Lily, por favor, se acalme – o Sr. Potter tentou intervir, mas eu simplesmente ignorei a todos e corri para o quarto.

Peguei a mala que estava em cima do armário e comecei a jogar as minhas coisas de qualquer jeito dentro, e foi uma tarefa meio difícil, já que as lágrimas embaçavam a minha visão. Em menos de cinco minutos eu estava de volta à sala.

– Diga ao James que ele pode voltar, porque eu estou indo! – exclamei furiosa.

– As coisas não vão se resolver assim, Lily – Sirius disse sem demonstrar irritação pelo que eu havia dito.

– Não é sua culpa, querida – a avó de James disse com a voz fraca e senti vontade de me bater por estar me comportando daquele jeito na frente de duas pessoas que foram tão bondosas comigo e me deram abrigo quando eu não tinha para onde ir.

– Obrigada por tudo, Sr. e Sra. Potter – murmurei antes de sair, sem olhar para trás.

* * *

Uma semana se passou.

A semana mais longa da minha vida.

E nesses sete dias, James não voltou.

Eu estava abrigada na casa de Emily, mas não podia ficar lá para sempre. Era uma casa humilde e pequena, na qual mal cabiam ela e a mãe. Eu estava dormindo em um colchonete improvisado ao lado da cama de Emily.

Cento e sessenta e oito horas que eu estava longe dele.

Afundei minha cabeça contra o travesseiro. Eu não queria mais pensar em James. Doía demais. Mas, minha mente dava voltas e voltas e sempre acabava me traindo no final das contas.

Eu estava tentando _levar _a minha vida. Continuava indo a escola e ao trabalho, mas não conseguia me concentrar nem em uma coisa nem em outra. Sirius tentou diversas vezes se aproximar e conversar, porém eu o repeli todas as vezes, dizendo que não queria saber de mais nada.

Em uma dessas tentativas de conversas, eu o mandei amolar o Remus e Sirius disse que ele havia viajado. Menos mal. Menos um para me atormentar.

Ao mesmo tempo, era contraditória, e ligava para a Sra. Potter todos os dias para saber se James havia voltado. Em uma das ligações, a avó de James me perguntou o que eu faria se a resposta fosse positiva e eu respondi que sinceramente não sabia.

Eu sei que eu feriria o meu orgulho indo atrás de James depois do que ele fez, porém, se ele voltasse, eu acho que iria querer que ele dissesse na minha cara que estava cansado de mim.

– Já 'tá pronta pra dormir, Lily? – Emily perguntou, de repente, ao entrar no quarto.

– O dia foi puxado e eu estou com muita dor de cabeça – respondi com a voz abafada pelo travesseiro.

– Você anda com muitas dores de cabeça ultimamente – Emily comentou preocupada.

– Vai ver são enfeites que o James anda colocando em cima dela – retruquei sarcástica.

– Credo, Lily! O James não seria capaz de algo assim! – Emily disse em um tom de desaprovação. – Pelo que o Sirius me contou, o James é totalmente louco por você. Ele te ama mesmo.

– Ama tanto que me abandonou – murmurei após girar os olhos.

– Você tem que dar a ele uma chance de explicar o que o levou a ir assim – Emily tentou, pela milésima vez, me convencer de que havia outra razão para James ter fugido.

– Sinceramente, não estou a fim de ter essa conversa.

– Você nunca está.

Ouvi os passos dela mais próximos e no segundo seguinte uma mão na minha testa.

– Lily! Você está ardendo de febre! – Emily exclamou assustada.

– Acho que estou um pouco doente.

– Um pouco? Você só estuda e trabalha! Não faz refeição alguma! Só podia estar _muito _doente mesmo.

– Não exagera. É só um pouquinho de febre.

– Eu vou pegar o termômetro para você ver que de pouquinho essa febre não tem nada – Emily rumou até a porta do quarto, mas assim que a abriu, ficou parada no mesmo lugar.

– O que foi, Emily? – perguntei confusa.

Ela nem precisou responder. Eu vi que era o meu pai que ia bater na porta do quarto.

– O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntei rispidamente.

– Precisamos conversar, filha – ele disse em um tom afável.

Tive vontade de gritar e mandá-lo sumir dali. Ele não tinha o direito de querer conversar comigo depois da surra de cinto que me deu.

Mas estava cansada e zonza demais para discutir.

– Eu... Vou deixá-los a sós – Emily disse, um pouco hesitante.

Com um pouco de dificuldade, eu me sentei no colchonete.

– O que o senhor quer?

– Que me perdoe, filha e volte para casa – aquele tom amável não me enganava, mas voltar para casa seria a solução para o meu problema, já que não poderia ficar na casa da Emily pelo resto da vida. – Eu, sua mãe e Petúnia sentimos muito a sua falta.

Quase ri com essa. No dia em que Petúnia sentir a minha falta, vai nevar no Saara!

– O que o senhor fez doeu muito – falei sincera.

– Eu sei! E não sabe como eu me arrependo! Mas você não queria me escutar – meu pai disse, no que eu acho que era tom de desespero. – Você sabe como eu fico quando vocês não me obedecem. Eu só quero o bem de vocês.

– Claro – murmurei desgostosa.

– Eu soube que o rapaz te deixou. Eu disse que ele não era para você.

– Ah, poupe-me da sessão de 'Eu avisei!' – interrompi irritada. – ´Tá. Se o senhor quer que eu volte para casa, eu volto, mas vou logo avisando que eu arrumei um emprego e não vou largá-lo só porque o senhor quer! Eu gosto de trabalhar lá e me ajuda a passar o tempo.

– Não, não – meu pai sorriu e estendeu a mão para me ajudar a levantar. – Eu dou total apoio. É bom que você ganhe seu próprio dinheiro para aprender a administrá-lo. É com pouco se aprende a poupar.

Para mim não faria qualquer diferença se ele me mandasse estudar administração ou aceitar aquele noivado idiota. Eu só não queria sair do emprego por causa das crianças, mas de resto, meu pai podia fazer o que bem quisesse.

Eu não tinha forças para me opor a nada.

James tinha levado a verdadeira Lily com ele, e eu sabia que ela poderia nunca mais voltar.

**Nota da autora:**

**Só mais dois capítulos xDD**

_Lucy Holmes__: Ainda 'tá com vontade de abraçar o James?_

_Rose Anne Samartinne__: É, né, ele não contou e deu no que deu. _

_Lu SD__: Obrigada. Fico muito feliz que você esteja curtindo o fic._

_Flor Cordeiro__: Oi. Valeu. Só vai dá pra saber o resultado da operação quando ele voltar._

_Vanessa S.__: Eu acho que piorou tudo de novo xD_

_Sandy : Ele achava que ia fazê-la sofrer se contasse, mas só fez complicar mais as coisas._

_Niinhasm__: O pai da Lily é uma pedra no sapato xDD_

**Até o próximo capítulo.**

**Branca Takarai.**


	10. Capítulo X

**Capítulo X**

_Lily._

Sirius praguejava enquanto andava de um lado a outro do meu quarto. Por que foi mesmo que eu permiti que a empregada o deixasse subir? Ninguém merece o futuro cunhado zanzando, zangado e bufando.

– O que deu nessa sua cabeça oca para aceitar esse noivado ridículo com o Regulus? – consegui entender um dos resmungos.

– Cabeça oca? – repeti entediada. – As nossas famílias apóiam totalmente a minha decisão.

– Famílias de cabeças ocas! – Sirius parecia que ia explodir no meio do quarto. – Justo com o Regulus? Não tinha um pior, não? – perguntou ironicamente.

– Para mim tanto faz, Sirius – balancei levemente os ombros. – Se não fosse o Regulus, meu pai arrumaria outro. E ele está feliz com a fusão das nossas empresas com as de vocês.

– A questão é justamente essa, Lily Evans! Ele está feliz e não você! – Sirius exclamou exasperado. – Desde que o James viajou você não vive mais! Está sempre doente. Vai acabar perdendo o ano desse jeito. Nem sei como o dono daquela lanchonete não te demitiu.

Fiquei quieta.

Era verdade que eu estava correndo o risco de perder o ano. Eu simplesmente não conseguia comer direito, não tinha apetite nenhum, e por isso estava com anemia. Eu realmente não parecia a Lily que conhecera James Potter quatro meses antes. O médico que me atendeu após um quase desmaio disse que era por falta de ferro.

Eu estava sempre pálida, fraca, sentindo dores nas pernas e com falta de ar. Volta e meia eu tinha uma crise muito forte de tontura, que acabava em febres bem altas, então eu precisava ficar em repouso absoluto e perdia várias semanas de aula. Como tinha acabado de acontecer nesta semana.

Sirius normalmente trazia o meu dever. Acho que por isso o deixei subir. Mas naquele dia ele ficou sabendo que eu aceitei a festa de noivado que meu pai queria fazer para mim e Regulus, e estava uma fera com isso.

– Caramba, Sirius. Se eu não te conhecesse, diria que você está assim porque quer casar comigo – tentei brincar. Mas o que eu disse só serviu para que ele me encarasse com cara de pouquíssimos amigos.

– Se eu não fosse totalmente avesso a esse troço chamado 'casamento' diria que é boa ideia porque, assim, quando o James voltasse, era só pedir a anulação e você voltava correndo para os braços dele!

– Coloca uma coisa na sua cabeça: Ele foi embora por minha causa e quando voltar não vai querer saber de mim! – respondi friamente.

– Se ele realmente tivesse ido por sua causa, oh senhorita egocêntrica, já teria voltado, não acha?

Não respondi e afundei ainda mais na cama. Eu queria que Sirius fosse embora de uma vez. Não estava me sentindo bem e discutir com ele me deixava pior ainda.

– Quer saber? Cansei dessa 'brincadeira' de cão e gato – ele disse enquanto pegava o celular do bolso.

– O que você vai fazer? – perguntei receosa, mas Sirius não me deu atenção.

Discou um número na discagem rápida e foi prontamente atendido.

– Sou eu. Pode falar agora?

Tremi. Sirius não podia estar falando com quem eu achava que ele estava!

– Sabe o que a teimosa da sua namorada resolveu fazer? – Sirius perguntou enquanto me lançava um olhar atravessado. – Casar! E não é com você, meu amigo.

O silêncio reinou no quarto enquanto Sirius ouvia a resposta.

– O noivo é o idiota do meu irmão – Sirius disse desgostoso. – Eu já te disse que essa ruiva teimosa enfiou na cabeça que você viajou por causa dela. É muito convencida, não é?

Mais silêncio. Eu mal conseguia respirar tamanha era a ansiedade que sentia.

– Estou com ela sim – Sirius suspirou pesadamente antes de estender o celular para mim. – Ele quer falar com você.

Com as mãos tremulas, peguei o celular e, hesitante, o levei à orelha.

– _Lily... _

Não sei o que senti quando ouvi a voz de James do outro lado da linha. Euforia, tristeza, alegria, dor. Tudo misturado.

Só sei que não consegui responder e larguei o celular no chão com força, como se ele estivesse queimando a minha mão.

– Eu não quero falar com ele! – gritei exasperada. Vi que mesmo com a queda, o celular não havia desligado e a ligação continuava. – Não quero mais sofrer! Ele não me mandou seguir em frente? Pois é o que estou fazendo!

– Não, Lily, você está se matando aos poucos – Sirius retrucou enquanto pegava o celular.

– Sai do meu quarto, Sirius – falei após um suspiro. Mas ele não se moveu. – SAI AGORA!

Sirius apenas balançou a cabeça, e fez o que eu pedi.

* * *

_Terceira pessoa._

– Você ouviu, não é? – Sirius perguntou a James, assim que saiu do quarto de Lily.

– _Eu não imaginava que ela estivesse assim _– James disse em um sussurro.

– Eu te falei mais de dez mil vezes que o que você fez foi errado, James. Lily nem imagina que você está no Japão fazendo um tratamento para enxergar.

Ele já estava na sala de estar e uma empregada aparecera para guiá-lo até a porta.

– Vocês dois são teimosos. Ela enfiou na cabeça que você viajou por causa dela. E você enfiou na cabeça que tinha que ir sem dizer nada! Eu nem posso chegar perto da sua avó. É um interrogatório daqueles sobre onde e como você está. Eu me sinto mal por mentir, sabia?

– _Você só está me ajudando e está omitindo e não mentindo._

– Isso não faz com que eu me sinta melhor!

– _Quando é esse noivado?_

– Não sei – Sirius resmungou irritado. – Lily está de cama de novo, com um febrão que não abaixa de jeito nenhum. Acho que só quando ela melhorar que vão marcar alguma coisa.

– _Pois assim que você souber essa data me avise._

– Por que? – Sirius perguntou desconfiado.

– _Eu vou voltar._

– Mas... E o tratamento?

– _Não importa. Eu não vou deixar que a Lily fique noiva de outro cara que não seja eu!_

"Doido...", Sirius pensou enquanto girava os olhos. James estava querendo jogar todos aqueles meses de tratamento para o alto. "Mas é teimoso! Mesmo que eu diga alguma coisa, não vai adiantar! Ele e Lily podem mudar o sobrenome depois de casados de Potter para senhor e senhora Teimosos!".

– 'Tá – Sirius disse já que não tinha alternativa. Prometera que não contaria onde James estava e cumpriria sua promessa. – Eu te aviso assim que a data da festa for marcada.

* * *

_Lily._

Encarei minha imagem refletida no espelho.

O vestido que eu usava foi confeccionado especialmente para a ocasião por um estilista famoso. Era branco e preto, com um pequeno detalhe preto no decote. Nem muito curto, nem longo demais. A maquiagem era leve. Os brincos de ouro combinando com a sandália dourada. Meu cabelo estava solto, como eu gostava.

Quem me visse tão corada e disposta podia imaginar que eu era a felicidade em pessoa.

Mas a verdade é que a minha vontade era de pular a janela do meu quarto e fugir para o mais longe possível.

A voz de James continuava ecoando na minha cabeça desde aquele dia em que Sirius fez aquele maldito telefonema. Eu estava muito bem antes de ouvi-lo...

A quem eu quero enganar?

Eu não estava bem antes da ligação e não fiquei melhor depois dela. Eu não conseguia parar de tentar imaginar o que James ia dizer. Mas não tive coragem suficiente para ouvi-lo.

A verdade é que esse noivado (e o casamento) com Regulus é uma piada. Eu sabia que quando estiver com ele, será em James que eu estarei pensando. Quando ele beijar a minha boca, será a de James que estarei provando.

Nada me fará esquecê-lo.

Eu sou tão boba! Ele me mandou seguir em frente. Mas eu simplesmente não consigo. O tempo parece ter parado no dia em que eu cheguei em casa e ele não estava.

– Lily? – me sobressaltei ao ouvir uma leve batina na porta do meu quarto. – Sou eu. Emily.

– Pode entrar – falei o mais alto que pude.

Emily estava fofa. Usando um vestido vermelho que eu emprestei a ela.

– Vermelho é a cor favorita do Sirius – comentei displicente, e não pude deixar de sorrir ao vê-la corar.

– Então eu vou colocar outro! – Emily exclamou nervosa, indo até o meu armário.

– Não seja boba – balancei levemente a mão em sinal de impaciência. – Sirius só quer se divertir. Faça como ele. Fique e depois o jogue fora.

– Que coisa mais horrível para se dizer, Lily! – Emily disse chocada.

– É a verdade. Não foi isso que o amigo dele fez comigo?

– E voltamos a bater na mesma tecla – Emily murmurou cansada. – Ele não te abandonou!

– Venhamos e convenhamos, Em, o cara some e me manda seguir em frente. O que devo pensar? – retruquei começando a perder a minha pouca paciência.

– James te ama.

Soltei uma risada irônica. Mas, assim que parei de rir, encarei Emily detidamente.

– Você parece saber de alguma coisa. Sempre fala com muita convicção. Além disso, está muito próxima do Sirius que é o único que sabe onde ele está.

Emily deliberadamente desviou o olhar.

– Lílian! O papai está mandando você descer agora! –Emily foi salva pelo gongo, ou melhor, por Petúnia, me chamando.

– Já estou indo!

– Lily – Emily me segurou pelo braço. – Ainda dá tempo de desistir.

Fingi não ouvir e saí do quarto. Eu não senti absolutamente nada ao descer as escadas. Estava consciente de que todos estavam me olhando.

Vi que Remus estava por ali, mas não havia qualquer sinal de Sirius, e isso era engraçado, porque Remus passou sei lá quanto tempo sumido da escola e aparecia do nada agora.

Meus pais conversavam com os Black. Fui até eles e os cumprimentei educadamente. Depois, eles me deixaram sozinha com Regulus e cara, tenho que dizer, ele é a pessoa mais sem graça da face da Terra. Só sabe falar sobre ações da bolsa de valores e carros modificados.

Em um certo momento, depois do que pareceu ser uma eternidade, meu pai fez o anúncio oficial do noivado. Os fleches dos repórteres começaram a estourar em nossa direção, enquanto Regulus estendia a mão para me conduzir ao centro da sala para dançarmos.

Meus pés simplesmente fizeram o caminho que lhe foi indicado.

A música era lenta, mas eu não tinha qualquer vontade de dançar "agarradinha" a Regulus então mantinha uma certa distância dos nossos corpos – apesar do meu _noivo _tentar, inutilmente, se aproximar mais.

Foi após uma breve rodopiada que eu o vi, parado perto da porta. Estanquei no mesmo lugar. Eu nem bebi nem nada para estar vendo coisas!

É alguém parecido, só pode ser! Minha mente gritou desesperada.

Eu não conseguia me mexer, e podia ouvir os burburinhos das pessoas confusas ao redor.

Aquele cabelo teimosamente desarrumado só podia pertencer a uma pessoa! Ele estava um tanto quanto desleixado. Vestia uma camisa social com os primeiros botões abertos e uma calça preta. Usava óculos escuros iguais aos que usava quando íamos passear no Beco Diagonal.

Meu corpo continuava em completo torpor quando ele começou a se aproximar. Diretamente até mim.

– Vamos – ele disse segurando o meu braço. Só então percebi como estava gelada. A mão quente dele parecia queimar a minha pele.

– Hey, ela não a lugar algum com... – Regulus bem que tentou impedir, mas levou um certeiro gancho de direita.

– Vamos, Lily – insistiu.

– Eu não vou a lugar algum com você, James – murmurei quase sem voz.

James suspirou pesadamente e sem qualquer aviso me segurou em seu colo.

– JAMES! – gritei assustada. – Coloque-me no chão!

– Entenda uma coisa, Lily Evans – ele parecia muito aborrecido. Espera aí! Quem deveria estar furiosa ali era eu! – Você não vai se casar com alguém que não seja eu, entendeu?

E sob o olhar atônito dos meus pais e dos convidados, James Potter me raptou da minha festa de noivado.

**Só mais um para terminar xD **

_Lucy Holmes_: _Minha beta e leitora fiel. Esse capítulo só saiu pelos seus chutes no MSN xDD E eu concordo com o Sirius! Quando o James e a Lily casarem podem mudar o sobrenome para Sr. e Sra. Teimosos! _

_Flor Cordeiro_: _Bom, ele não deixou uma carta porque eu acho que só seria legal se a carta fosse escrita de próprio punho e ele não podia fazer isso._

_Vanessa S.__: Ela voltou pra casa sim, mas o James foi lá resolver o problema de uma vez xDD_

**Até o próximo!**

**Será o último!**

**Branca Takarai.**


	11. Capítulo XI

**Nota inicial: Muito açúcar xDD Música do capítulo: **_Best I ever had_** do **_State of shock_** (eu sei que a maioria pula a letra da música xD Mas essa música é totalmente James nesse capítulo). Link: http:// www . youtube . com / watch ? v = JQ2MQe8Av50**

**Capítulo XI**

_James._

– Você vai furar o chão do táxi se continuar batendo o pé no chão desse jeito – Sirius resmungou, enquanto me observava bater o pé com mais força, e mais rapidamente.

– Não enche – retruquei irritado.

– Que coisa! – Sirius bufou irritado. – Não adianta ficar nervoso agora! Você teria evitado tudo isso se tivesse dito a Lily que iria se tratar!

– Eu não vou discutir _de novo _esse assunto – falei após girar os olhos, mas Sirius não pode ver minha expressão de aborrecimento por causa dos óculos escuros.

A claridade ainda me incomodava um pouco, e certamente eu teria que voltar logo ao Japão para finalizar o tratamento, mas eu estava praticamente cem por cento. O único problema era que uma das minhas retinas não havia se 'curado' totalmente, e por isso eu via as coisas meio embaçadas, mas para quem não enxergava nada, isso já era um imenso avanço.

Estávamos indo para a _festa _de _noivado _de Lily. Eu preferia chamar aquilo de grande palhaçada. Era lógico que eu não deixaria Lily ficar noiva e muito menos casar com aquele tapado do Regulus. Tá, ele é irmão do Sirius e tal, mas todos os genes legais da família Black foram para o Sirius.

Eu já havia ligado para os meus avós e avisado que estava de volta a Londres. Minha avó passou um sermão de mais de meia hora sobre o quanto estava preocupada e que eu ficaria de castigo pelo resto da vida, mas se acalmou assim que eu expliquei a situação. Eu não pude contar para eles onde eu estava, porque eu sabia que minha avó tinha um coração de manteiga e iria correndo contar para Lily o que estava acontecendo, e eu não queria que Lily me visse naquele estado. Os dias no hospital foram difíceis. Meu organismo rejeitou os primeiros testes do medicamento, e eu parecia mais um trapo do que uma pessoa.

Depois de tudo devidamente explicado, contei a eles que ainda não podia voltar para casa porque ainda estava recebendo algumas injeções e outros remédios e, por isso, era melhor ficar na casa de Remus, porque o pai dele é meu oftalmologista e acompanhou o tratamento quase o tempo todo. Logicamente ele não podia abandonar os pacientes aqui em Londres, por isso Remus foi comigo para o Japão e sempre contava tudo o que acontecia ao pai, e de vez em quando o Sr. Lupin ia até o hospital para acompanhar a minha evolução. E também os médicos japoneses sempre o informavam como o eu estava através de relatórios semanais.

Eu cheguei há dois dias. É claro que a minha vontade, assim que desci daquele avião, foi correr até a casa de Lily, mas Sirius disse que o Sr. Evans estava mantendo a filha trancada, e a melhor oportunidade de falar com ela seria na maldita festa. E é claro, teria o fator surpresa. Ninguém espera que eu apareça por lá hoje.

Bom, só a Emily e o Remus que estão lá para vigiar.

Emily e Sirius estão meio que namorando, ficando, ou sei lá como posso definir a relação deles, só sei que o Sirius contou tudo para Emily. Eu fiquei sem voz de tanto gritar depois que ele me disse isso. Mas Emily prometeu não contar nada e realmente cumpriu sua promessa.

– Relaxa – Sirius disse, de repente, fazendo com que eu voltasse minha atenção para ele. – Qualquer problema o Remus liga.

Lancei um olhar enviesado para Sirius, que mais uma vez não percebeu. Como se desse para fazer alguma coisa caso Remus ligasse! Vai que o doido do pai da Lily resolveu levar o juiz e realizar o casamento de uma vez!

– Será que o senhor poderia ir mais rápido? – perguntei ao motorista, que apenas fez um sinal positivo.

Quando paramos em frente à casa de Lily, eu praticamente pulei do carro ainda em movimento. Sirius gritou qualquer coisa sobre 'ir com calma', mas eu não conseguia mais conter a minha ansiedade.

Passei quase correndo pelo jardim (os seguranças perguntaram onde estava o meu convite e eu gritei que estava com Sirius).

Vi a piscina onde havia encontrado Lily pela primeira vez.

Eu não sei como aguentei ficar tanto tempo longe dela. Eu sentia falta do som da voz dela, do perfume, dos abraços, dos beijos.

Mas eu sabia que aquele sacrifício era necessário, e que logo estaríamos juntos outra vez. Eu só não esperava que ela resolvesse desistir de tudo e aceitar aquele noivado idiota!

Quando entrei na sala, que foi adaptada e decorada para a festa, vi que Lily estava ao centro dançando com o _noivo. _Não foi difícil identificá-la. Lily era a única ruiva no salão.

Senti meu sangue congelar nas veias ao ver aquela cena. Por mais que Lily demonstrasse claramente o quanto queria manter-se longe de Regulus, era como se eu tivesse levado um soco no estomago ao vê-la nos braços de outro.

Não consegui esboçar uma reação imediatamente. Fiquei ali, apenas vendo a garota que eu amava, dançando com outro.

Até que ela me viu.

Percebi o choque em seus olhos, e imediatamente ela parou de dançar. As pessoas começaram a murmurar sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

Sem pensar duas vezes, e sem hesitar, andei até o centro da sala. Lily não desviou os olhos de mim um segundo sequer, e me encarava como se estivesse diante de um fantasma. Pude ver as olheiras profundas embaixo dos olhos dela, e o quanto ela estava magra. Eu tinha uma noção de como Lily era porque eu a via com minhas mãos e sabia que ela magra, mas não tanto.

Só então percebi o mal que eu causei. O quanto eu a fiz sofrer por minha causa, por causa da minha teimosia. E eu precisava pedir perdão por todos aqueles meses imediatamente.

**Now I know I messed up bad**

_Agora eu sei que eu te deixei mal_

**You were the best I ever had**

_Você era o melhor que eu sempre tive_

**I let you down in the worst way**

_Eu te deixei mal na pior maneira_

**It hurts me every single day**

_Isso me machuca a cada dia_

**I'm dying to let you know**

_Eu estou morrendo para deixar você saber_

– Vamos – falei, puxando-a pelo braço. Lily estava gelada. Devia ser por causa do susto.

– Hey, ela não vai a lugar algum com...

Eu não deixei que Regulus terminasse a frase. Simplesmente o acertei com força. Estava com raiva por ele estar dançando com a minha garota, e eu tinha total permissão de Sirius para acertar alguns sopapos na cara de Regulus caso ele tentasse fazer alguma coisa.

– Vamos, Lily – repeti enquanto a puxava com mais força. A qualquer momento o pai dela podia tentar fazer alguma coisa para me impedir de levá-la, e eu realmente não queria bater no meu futuro (por mais que ele seja um Idiota) sogro.

– Eu não vou a lugar algum com você, James – Lily murmurou assustada.

Suspirei pesadamente, e simplesmente a segurei no colo. Eu não vim de tão longe quase correndo para chegar aqui e ela me mandar embora.

– JAMES! Coloque-me no chão!!! – ela gritou enquanto dava soquinhos nas minhas costas, mas fingi que não ouvi.

– Entenda uma coisa, Lily Evans! – exclamei aborrecido. Eu sei que não tinha direito algum de fazer aquilo, já que fui eu que sumi sem deixar rastros, mas vê-la com outro me deixou fora de mim. – Você não vai se casar com ninguém que não seja eu, entendeu?

**Now I'm here to say I'm sorry**

_Agora eu estou aqui para dizer que sinto muito_

**And ask for a second chance**

_E pedir por uma segunda chance_

**Cause when it all comes down to the end**

_Porque quando tudo vem para o fim_

**I could sure use a friend**

_Eu poderia ser só um amigo_

Eu sei que não devia ter dito aquilo. Se Lily me quisesse como amigo já seria muito. Mas eu não conseguia controlar o meu ciúme.

Todos estavam chocados demais para fazer alguma coisa. Levei Lily até o táxi (eu e Sirius combinamos tudo para o 'sequestro' de Lily) e a coloquei no banco de trás. Ela ainda tentava se soltar, mas não dizia mais nada.

Será que ela não percebeu que eu podia enxergar? Bom, pela reação dela a resposta era não.

– Para o Hyde Park, por favor – falei ao motorista. Eu gostava do parque, e ficava longe o bastante da casa dela.

Lily bufou e se encostou à janela do carro. Cruzou os braços e ficou por algum tempo olhando a paisagem passar rapidamente. Eu resolvi ficar olhando para frente, fingindo que continuava sem enxergar. Mas logo percebi que Lily me olhava, podia vê-la me encarando pelo canto dos olhos.

Não falamos nada durante todo o caminho.

Assim que o motorista parou diante do portão de entrada do Hyde Park, Lily desceu furiosa e foi em direção à entrada. Paguei a corrida rapidamente e a segui.

– Espera, Lily – a segurei pelo braço. – Nós temos que conversar!

– Eu acho que nós não temos nada para conversar, James! – Lily exclamou com a voz embargada. – Não sei pra que viemos até aqui! Nada do que você disser vai mudar o que aconteceu.

– Sei disso – murmurei enquanto tocava o rosto dela lentamente, mas Lily foi rápida em repelir o meu toque. – Eu daria qualquer coisa para mudar as coisas erradas que fiz e para que você não me odiasse agora.

**So many things I would take back**

_Há muitas coisas que eu faria voltar_

**You were the best I ever had**

_Você era o melhor que eu sempre tive_

**I don't blame you for hating me**

_Eu não culpo você por me odiar_

**I didn't mean to make you leave**

_Eu não fazia ideia que faria você ir_

– Mas eu odeio! – Lily exclamou impetuosamente, enquanto se virava para não me olhar.

Sorri tristemente.

– Eu não te culpo por isso...

Com cuidado para não assustá-la, me aproximei e a segurei pelos ombros. Senti Lily estremecer quando eu a toquei.

– Me deixa em paz, James! – Lily disse alterada, tentando, mais uma vez se esquivar, mas eu a impedi de se afastar.

– Os seus olhos são os mais belos que eu já vi – murmurei, sem pensar, e ela se virou rapidamente, com os olhos arregalados, demonstrando estar em choque.

**You and I were living like a love song**

_Você e eu estávamos vivendo como uma canção de amor_

**I feel so bad, I feel so bad that you're gone**

_Eu me sinto mal, eu me sinto tão mal agora que você se foi_

**Now I know you're the only one that I want**

_Agora eu sei que você é a única que eu quero_

**I want you back, I want you**

_Eu quero você de volta, eu quero você_

– Você está...? Você... – Lily não conseguia formular a pergunta, e eu levantei os óculos para respondê-la de uma vez.

Lily levou uma das mãos à boca.

– Você está enxergando! – conseguiu exclamar surpresa.

Apenas fiz um aceno com a cabeça, confirmando. Eu sabia que assim que eu abrisse a boca ia começar a falar sem parar. Ia pedir perdão, implorar para que ela me aceitasse de volta.

– Foi por isso que você sumiu? Você foi fazer um tratamento? – Lily perguntou, juntando as peças do quebra cabeças. – Por que não me contou, James? – ela me sacudiu levemente. – Eu fiquei pensando... – mordeu levemente o lábio e eu pude ver algumas lágrimas escaparem de seus olhos.

– Eu sei o que você pensou. Sirius me manteve informado durante todo esse tempo.

– Você tem alguma ideia do quanto eu sofri?

– Não mais do que eu.

– Não seja ridículo! Você nem se importou em dizer nada! Aliás, você disse: Siga em frente!

Tirei os óculos escuros e a fitei longamente. Senti Lily ficar tremula. Minha vontade era de puxá-la e envolvê-la em um longo abraço, fingir que aqueles meses não aconteceram. Mas eu não podia fazer isso. Lily merecia uma explicação. Guardei os óculos escuros e peguei os de grau.

Os óculos escuros também tinham grau, mas eu queria que Lily me olhasse nos olhos enquanto eu falava com ela. Eu não podia ficar muito tempo sem óculos por meus olhos começarem a doer. Os médicos não sabiam explicar direito por que isso estava acontecendo.

– O que você queria que eu dissesse Lily? – falei, tentando fazer com que minha voz soasse o mais calma possível, mas a verdade é que calma era a última coisa que eu sentia naquele momento. – "Me espera Lily! Eu vou fazer um novo tratamento no Japão. Não sei quanto tempo vai levar, nem se vai funcionar". Era isso que você queria ouvir?

– Eu queria a verdade! – Lily gritou exasperada. – Mas não! Você achou que seria mais fácil sumir daquele jeito! Eu fiquei te esperando naquele dia, sabia? Em frente à lanchonete. E você não apareceu. Quando cheguei na casa dos seus avós, nem seus eles sabiam para onde você havia ido. E tudo isso depois de eu passar uma temporada na sua casa! O que eu podia pensar? Que você havia se cansado de mim!

– Eu achei que você fosse sofrer menos! – exclamei alterado. Depois fechei os olhos, e respirei fundo. Gritar não ia resolver nada. Lily fez o movimento de que ia retrucar, mas eu a impedi. – O tratamento no Japão é novo. Eu meio que me ofereci como 'cobaia' e não sabia o que esperar. Não sabia se daria certo. Eu não queria te dar falsas esperanças, e no final das contas, voltar cego.

– Eu teria ido com você! – Lily murmurou, enquanto apertava a minha mão com força. Ela havia desistido de tentar se soltar. Eu apenas balancei a cabeça diante de afirmação dela.

– O tratamento foi muito difícil. O meu organismo rejeitou as primeiras aplicações dos remédios. Fiquei muito debilitado, e com certeza eu não queria que você me visse daquele jeito. Eu não queria que você sofresse de forma alguma, Lily, por isso eu achei que...

Fui surpreendido com um senhor tapa.

Lily aproveitou a nossa aproximação e o fato de eu estar distraído para usar a mão livre e me acertar diretamente.

**We fell in love for a reason**

_Nós nos apaixonamos por um razão_

**Now you're leaving**

_Agora que você está partindo_

**And I just want you back**

_E eu apenas quero você de volta_

**So many things we believed in**

_São muitas coisas que nós acreditamos_

**Now you're leaving and words won't bring you back**

_Agora você está partindo e palavras não trarão você de volta_

**I'll never let go of the heart I broke**

_Eu nunca esquecerei o coração que eu quebrei_

– 'Tá – levei a mão ao meu rosto que certamente ficaria bem vermelho. – Eu acho que mereci isso.

– Você não tinha o _direito_ de decidir as coisas por mim! – Lily gritou totalmente alterada. As pessoas que passavam nos olhavam, com curiosidade, mas eu não dei a menor importância a isso. – Deveria ao menos ter dito que havia surgido essa oportunidade de cura no Japão. A verdade é que você não confia em mim!

– Você está dizendo coisas que não são verdade por causa da raiva que está sentindo... Me responda, sinceramente, Lily – falei após um suspiro. – Você teria aceitado ficar aqui caso eu tivesse dito a verdade?

– Não – Lily sussurrou. – Mas por que eu não podia ir também? Você não me queria por perto?

– É claro que eu queria, Lily! – Exclamei, nervoso, passando a mão pelos cabelos. – Mas seria egoísmo da minha parte pedir para você ir comigo, largar os seus estudos, os seus amigos, para ir para o Japão e ficar sei lá quantos meses trancafiada em um hospital!

– Como se eu me importasse, James! A única amiga que eu tenho é a Emily e ela entenderia! Remus foi com você, não foi? Ele parou de estudar, por acaso?

– O pai dele contratou um professor particular.

– Então! Eu poderia ter ido e feito a mesma coisa!

– Você não entende Lily!

– Não! É você que não entende James! Você deixou só o meu corpo aqui. Levou o meu coração com você... – ela escondeu o rosto entre as mãos e não conseguiu conter um soluço.

– Lily – fiz com que ela tirasse as mãos do rosto, e segurei o queixo dela para que ela não desviasse o olhar. – Eu levei o seu coração, e deixei o meu aqui.

**I can't believe that I threw away all our dreams**

_Eu não posso acreditar que joguei fora todos os nossos sonhos_

**I can't believe now that you're gone how much you mean to me**

_Eu não posso acreditar o quanto você significa pra mim agora que você partiu _

**I feel so bad, I feel so bad**

_Eu me sinto tão mal, eu me sinto tão mal_

**You were the best I ever had**

_Você era o melhor que eu sempre tive_

– Você foi o melhor que aconteceu na minha vida, Lily – falei com a voz fraca. – E eu não me sentia digno de você...

– Como...?

– Me deixe falar, por favor. Você é tão bonita – acariciei o rosto dela com cuidado, com medo de machucá-la se a tocasse com mais força. Lily relutou um pouco, mas fechou os olhos, aproveitando o carinho. – E eu nunca pude dizer isso. Além disso, por mais que eu fosse independente enquanto estava cego, ainda dependia dos outros para fazer determinadas coisas. E eu não queria ser um estorvo na sua vida... Você merece alguém que possa te dar um futuro. Eu não falava nada, mas sentia ciúmes porque alguns rapazes iam até a lanchonete só para te ver, para te admirar e eu não podia fazer nada!

Lily balançou a cabeça em sinal de discordância, mas não me interrompeu.

– Mas eu não te esqueci um segundo que fosse. Dói saber que você pensou que eu tivesse te abandonado. Se não fosse por você eu não teria aceitado esse tratamento porque, antes de te conhecer, eu achava que não tinha sentido em procurar alguma cura. Você surgiu como uma luz no meio da escuridão e essa luz que você irradia vai iluminar o meu caminho pelo resto da vida, mesmo que você me odeie como disse.

– Você sabe que eu não te odeio James, mas estou magoada.

Coloquei os dedos sobre os lábios dela para impedi-la de continuar falando.

– Quando os médicos disseram que iam tirar os curativos, eu pedi para o Remus uma foto sua – falei sem conseguir desviar os olhos da boca de Lily. Era tão macia. – Porque era você que eu queria ver primeiro. Quando eles tiravam a venda, a primeira coisa que eu vi foram seus cabelos vermelhos... E eu fiquei surpreso: Como uma garota linda dessa aceitou namorar um cara como eu?

Não resisti e comecei a eliminar o espaço que havia entre nós. Eu _precisava _beijá-la.

Mas Lily virou o rosto.

– Eu preciso de um tempo – ela disse se afastando lentamente. Apesar de já esperar uma rejeição, senti que meu coração começou a bater mais fraco quando ela disse isso. – Não dá simplesmente pra dizer: "Está tudo bem, James. Vamos fingir que nada aconteceu". Eu não consigo fingir que está tudo bem.

– Eu entendo Lily – murmurei desnorteado. – Não vou insistir.

– Quando eu estiver bem, nós voltamos a conversar – Lily disse e sem qualquer outra palavra de despedida ou esperança, se afastou de mim.

* * *

_Lily._

Alguns dias se passaram desde o meu noivado fracassado. Quando cheguei em casa praticamente todos os convidados já haviam ido embora. Os Black ainda estavam lá, já que teríamos que tomar diversas providências para arrumar toda aquela confusão (como enviar notas aos jornais explicando que aconteceu um mal entendido e que o noivado estava de pé).

Mas eu fui enfática ao afirmar que não haveria noivado, nem casamento algum. Claro que a casa quase veio abaixo quando eu informei isso aos meus pais. No caminho de volta para casa, no táxi, refleti e cheguei à conclusão de que seria impossível aguentar um casamento com Regulus. Se nos casássemos, acabaríamos apenas em um casamento infeliz, que terminaria em uma separação.

Logicamente meu pai surtou e disse que eu havia desistido porque James havia voltado. Eu disse que não, mas ele não acreditou. Para piorar, eu achei melhor enfrentá-lo de uma vez e disse que não cursaria a faculdade de administração como ele queria, mas sim a de medicina, que era o meu sonho.

O resultado foi um castigo por tempo indeterminado. Mas é mil vezes melhor ficar trancafiada no quarto do que levar uma outra surra de cinto.

Meu pai disse que eu o estava enfrentando por causa de James, que ele era uma péssima influência para mim, e mais um bilhão de coisas que eu realmente não ouvi.

Na hora em que eu o enfrentei não pensei muito em James, porém, tive que admitir, refletindo depois, que vê-lo fez com que toda minha coragem para 'peitar' as decisões do meu pai voltasse.

Talvez James tivesse sim influência sobre mim, até mais do que eu mesma imaginava.

Depois daquele dia, eu não o vi mais. Sirius aparecia aqui em casa praticamente todo santo dia para trazer noticias sobre o estado de saúde de James, afinal, ele ainda não estava totalmente liberado do tratamento.

Meu pai pensava que Sirius vinha para tentar me convencer a reatar o noivado e por isso não proibia suas visitas e, como eu fugia dele na escola, Sirius acabava indo parar lá em casa.

E por mais que eu dissesse para o Sirius que eu não queria saber de James, ele despejava tudo o que sabia. A última novidade era que James vai estudar em Hogwarts. Parece que ele já tinha um professor particular para ensiná-lo a ler (já que ele só sabia ler em braile) e assim que estiver pronto vai se transferir para Hogwarts. É claro que Sirius não perdeu a oportunidade de me encher, dizendo que Rebecca Adams não vai deixá-lo em paz um minuto sequer.

– Vai agarrar a Emily e me esquece, Sirius! – foi a resposta atravessada que ele recebeu e, como sempre, Sirius apenas deu sua risada de cachorro.

Suspirei pesadamente e fixei meu olhar na janela. Parecia que começava a se formar uma tempestade.

Não sei dizer o que senti ao ver James na sala da minha casa naquele dia. Por mais que eu quisesse bater nele e tudo mais, senti uma felicidade indescritível. Eu sei. Eu devia odiá-lo pelo o que ele fez, mas eu não consigo simplesmente dizer ao meu coração 'Odeie James Potter'. Ele não me obedece.

Eu queria que ele sofresse pelo menos um terço do que eu sofri, por isso falei naquele dia que o odiava. Mas estou longe disso. A minha vontade foi me atirar nos braços dele e beijá-lo como se o mundo fosse acabar amanhã.

Mas ainda dói.

Não custava nada ele ter conversado comigo antes de viajar. Entendo o lado dele, de pensar que eu iria atrás dele (e provavelmente iria), mas isso era uma decisão que só cabia a mim.

E, enquanto eu estava aqui, pensando mil e uma coisas ruins a respeito dele, ele está lá, do outro lado do mundo, se submetendo a um tratamento novo para se tornar digno de mim! Como se eu achasse que isso fosse necessário.

James ficava morrendo de ciúmes por saber que outros homens ficavam me observando. O que ele diria se soubesse do meu pensamento egoísta, de que eu gostava dele exatamente daquele jeito porque ele jamais olharia para nenhuma outra garota?

Egoísta.

Eu fui egoísta demais para pensar na felicidade dele, no quanto ele deve estar radiante por estar enxergando... Eu só pensei no quanto _eu _sofri, no quanto _eu_ chorei_._

E James foi para o Japão em busca de uma cura porque não queria ser um estorvo para mim! Ele jamais falou sobre operação ou qualquer outra coisa. A avó dele até comentou que ele era feliz como estava. E eu não pensei nem um pouco nisso antes de gritar e acertar um tapa nele.

Não pensei no quanto _ele _havia sofrido.

Como se tivesse levado um choque, levantei da cama sem nem me preocupar em procurar as minhas sandálias. Meu pai havia ido trabalhar e minha mãe e Petúnia foram para o shopping então seria a hora perfeita para sair sem que ninguém percebesse.

Quando eu cheguei ao portão, percebi que uma fina garoa começara a cair. Mas eu não me importava. Eu precisava falar com James imediatamente.

Sei que eu parecia uma louca correndo pela rua, descalça e com o cabelo caindo no rosto, porém eu não estava realmente me importando com isso. Eu amava James. Talvez mais do antes. E não seria a minha teimosia que iria nos manter separados.

Entretanto, eu estanquei quando o vi sentado na calçada em frente à casa dele. Olhando para frente, como se não estivesse interessado em ver nada.

Aproximei-me com cautela.

A chuva caía com mais força agora.

– James...

Ele olhou confuso em minha direção e sua boca se abriu ligeiramente ao me ver, parada a poucos metros dele.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos apenas nos olhando. Os olhos dele eram de um tom castanho tão bonito. Eu poderia ficar ali, admirando-o pelo resto da vida.

Quando ele enfim se levantou, eu não consegui me conter e corri até ele. O abracei, como se minha vida dependesse disso, e sem dar qualquer chance para que ele dissesse algo, o beijei.

James, como era de se esperar, ficou surpreso e não correspondeu o beijo. Senti lágrimas caírem dos meus olhos. E se ele tivesse cansado de me esperar? Se não me quisesse mais?

Eu ia me afastar, quando James passou o braço em torno da minha cintura e me puxou para cima para que ficássemos da mesma altura.

Eu estava, literalmente, flutuando.

Abri a boca para me entregar completamente ao beijo. Permiti que ele me provasse, me saboreasse, me provocasse. Sem que eu percebesse, James começou a andar para trás, e logo eu me vi imprensada contra o muro da casa dele. Eu tremia e não era por causa do vento frio que corria.

As gotas de chuva deixavam o beijo com um gosto peculiar, doce, mas amargo ao mesmo tempo, era quente, quase febril.

James afastou os lábios dos meus, e eu abri a boca para reclamar, mas só o que escapou de meus lábios foi um gemido quando ele começou a traçar uma linha de beijos molhados ao longo do meu maxilar, e para o espaço entre o lóbulo da orelha e o pescoço.

Um trovão ecoou no céu, mas nem isso nos afastou. O céu poderia desabar nas nossas cabeças naquele momento que não iríamos notar.

Quando James voltou a capturar meus lábios, senti que estava ficando embriagada. Como a boca dele podia ter um gosto tão viciante? Parecia que ele poderia me beijar pelo resto da vida, mas eu ainda ia precisar de mais e mais.

James me pressionou mais contra a parede, como se estivesse com medo de que eu fosse fugir. Mas, mais do que nunca, eu senti o quanto ele me amava e esperava que ele estivesse sentido o mesmo. Parecia que mundo ao nosso redor não existia mais. Éramos apenas nós dois.

Comecei a brincar com fios molhados do cabelo dele enquanto o beijo continuava lento e calmo.

Quando nos separamos, James me deu diversos selinhos antes de abrir os olhos e sorrir. Aquele era o sorriso mais bonito que eu já havia visto.

– Vamos entrar – ele disse, depois de mais um breve beijo. – Você vai acabar ficando doente.

Não consegui dizer nada, e deixei que ele me guiasse até a porta de entrada.

Só quando ele abriu a porta que eu estanquei.

– Os seus avós?

– Foram ao supermercado. Podemos conversar sem interrupções.

Ele disse qualquer coisa sobre ir pegar uma toalha. Observei a sala. Tudo estava do mesmo jeito. Sorri. Era como se o tempo não tivesse passado. Como se nós dois jamais tivéssemos nos separado.

James voltou para sala enxugando o cabelo e me entregou outra toalha. Mas eu não queria me secar. Queria conversar logo e resolver de uma vez aquela situação.

Só havia um problema: Por onde começar?

Fiquei andando de um lado para o outro, pensando no que dizer.

– Senti tanto a sua falta Lily – James disse, de repente, fazendo com que eu parasse onde estava e virasse para fitá-lo.

– Eu também senti sua falta – murmurei com a voz embargada. – Naquele dia eu estava surpresa... E magoada...

– Eu sei. Não precisa dizer nada.

– É claro que preciso! – exclamei nervosa. – Eu queria que você sofresse como eu sofri. Não parei para pensar que você já tivesse sofrido! E continuava sofrendo. Só pensei em mim...

– Nada disso importa mais – James se aproximou rapidamente de mim e me abraçou. Encostei a cabeça no peito dele e pude ouvir as batidas aceleradas de seu coração. – Quer dizer, se você tiver me perdoado.

– Você ainda tem dúvidas? Podemos repetir o beijo para você ficar cem por centro certo de que está perdoado – falei em um tom de brincadeira.

– Não seria uma má ideia – James murmurou com a voz rouca, próximo da minha orelha, e senti um arrepio subir pela minha espinha.

– O que você estava fazendo na chuva? – perguntei para desviar do assunto. Nós dois sozinhos e no meio de uma reconciliação com beijos como aquele... Poderíamos acabar no quarto dele e eu não queria ser surpreendida pela Sra. Potter.

– Eu nunca tinha visto a chuva antes – James balançou levemente os ombros. – No Japão, eu só ouvia o barulho, porque estava vendado e depois que tirei, não choveu. Quando começou a chover eu fiquei na calçada vendo as gotas caírem do céu. Parece um milagre.

– Há muitas coisas que você ainda vai ver e eu vou te mostrar – sorri enquanto passava a mão carinhosamente pelo rosto dele. – Mas me promete James, que você nunca mais vai me dar um susto desses!

– Você acha que eu vou me afastar de novo de você? – James disse com um sorriso. – Jamais! Sabe, eu pensei que você não fosse me perdoar.

– Eu também pensei que não fosse conseguir, mas eu te amo demais, James, e não é a minha teimosia que vai nos manter separados. Mas o meu pai...

– Não vamos ter problemas com ele.

– Como?

– Ele acha que eu sou pobre, não é? Por isso impede o nosso namoro? Além do fato de eu ter tido uma deficiência. Agora eu não sou mais cego, e bom, eu nunca te contei, mas eu sou bem mais rico que o seu pai.

– O quê? – exclamei estupefata, me afastando um pouco dele.

– O meu avô é dono de uma das maiores cadeias de supermercado do Reino Unido, e eu sou o único herdeiro dele. Eu nunca contei nada disso a você porque primeiro você disse que seu pai era contra o nosso namoro por causa da minha deficiência e não só pelo dinheiro. E depois porque eu queria que você gostasse de mim pelo que eu sou e não pelo que eu tenho...

Abri a boca para esbravejar que eu não era desse tipo, mas James sorriu.

– Eu sei que você não é assim. Os meus avós gostam de bairros calmos, por isso viemos morar aqui... O seu pai pode querer barrar o nosso namoro por causa de dinheiro, mas pode deixar que o meu avô vai ter uma conversinha com ele.

– Então, você tinha dinheiro para pagar o tratamento!

James apenas balançou a cabeça, confuso.

– Eu pensei que o pai do Remus tivesse arranjado o tratamento para você de graça, já que era algo novo.

– É novo sim, mas não é de graça. Haviam os custos da internação e tudo mais com o hospital.

Um novo silêncio instalou-se na sala. Comecei a secar o meu cabelo, pensativa, e logo percebi que James não tirava os olhos de mim.

– O que foi? – murmurei, sentindo o rosto arder.

– Eu nunca vou me cansar de te olhar Lily. Você é linda. Não só por fora.

– Não fale essas coisas – falei abaixando a cabeça. – Quando você não enxergava, eu pensava: 'Puxa, é bom porque ele nunca vai me trocar por nenhuma outra garota, já que não consegue vê-las!'. Isso não é um pensamento bonito.

– Não, não é um pensamento bonito – para a minha surpresa James sorriu! – Mas você acha que eu iria trocar a minha luz por qualquer uma? Eu te amo, Lily Evans, e sem você iluminando o meu caminho nada faz sentido.

Senti algumas lágrimas nos meus olhos.

– Hey, o que é isso? – James exclamou preocupado.

– São lágrimas de felicidade, James – murmurei enquanto o abraçava. – Nada, nada vai me separar de você de novo.

– Nada – James repetiu.

Assim como eu fui a luz quando ele estava perdido na escuridão, ele era a estrela mais brilhante que jamais perdia o seu brilho e que me iluminaria ainda por muitos anos.

**FIM!**

**Olá.**

**Primeiramente muito obrigada a Lucy Holmes que betou todos os capítulos desde fic.**

**Eu não resisto. Tenho que fazer finais cheios de açúcar xDD Bom, apesar dos apelos nos reviews esse é o último capítulo mesmo. Eu pensei em escrever alguns extras mostrando como o James ficou lá no Japão, mas isso pode ser um projeto futuro porque eu já estou envolvida em outro fic (O título é: Não olhe para trás. E o primeiro cap. já está publicado) e eu não queria começar um fic novo sem terminar outro (já basta os fics incompletos que eu tenho).**

**No mais, muito obrigada a quem leu, deixou review, favoritou, me adicionou como autora favorita e tudo mais.**

**Nos vemos na próxima.**

_Vanessa S.__: Bom, como o James explicou para a Lily, ele viu fotos dela antes de voltar para casa, e, por isso a reconheceu. Sem falar que era a única ruiva do lugar xD_

_Flor Cordeiro__: Uma hora o fic ia ter que terminar._

_Lucy Holmes__: Você sabe que eu detesto enrolação xD E o James fez sua entrada triunfal pra levar um tapa poucas horas depois xDD_

_lelezuda__: Obrigada xD Espero não ter demorado muito._

_Mari lP_.: _Não ia ser um máximo ser raptada por James Potter? xDD_

_Niinhasm__: Ele voltou a ver sim, mas não foi totalmente. Ele tinha que ficar usando óculos, né? Marca registrada dele._

_patilion__: Eu nunca demoro muito... Pelo menos acho que não._

_Lika Slytherin__: Eu tinha pensado no James ser mais heróico ainda e seqüestrar a Lily usando a moto do Sirius xDD Mas não deu tempo pra ele aprender a pilotar._

_Ninha Souma__: É, foi só mais esse mesmo. As coisas que você listou para acontecer não eram tão importantes na minha opinião (a maioria envolvia Emily e Sirius, e eles não são um casal exatamente xDD Só ficou no ar que eles poderiam vir a ter alguma coisa). E eu sempre gosto de deixar algumas coisas em aberto para os leitores imaginarem o que aconteceu._

_Rose Anne Samartinne__: Sem problema. Comentou depois então eu fiquei feliz._

_Sandy C. Potter__: O James não ia passar por tudo aquilo pra deixar ela casar com outro, né?_

_Paola__: A Lily não perdoou logo de cara xD Eu também não perdoaria, mas no final das contas ela percebeu que não adiantava ficar chorando pelos cantos. Obrigada pelo comentário._

_Dani Prongs__: Obrigada mesmo._

_Ninha Baudelaire: Eu acho que ninguém gosta do pai da Lily xDD Valeu pelo review._

**Beijos.**

**Branca Takarai.**


End file.
